The Moon, Also Rises
by Roflpavelow
Summary: The journey begins with relevance to the game. The same path is followed, for the Shepherds to halt an ill-fated future. Families are made, bonds are cut, and upon a dramatic climax lays a new threat for the Avatar, Gage. The choices he makes, do not leave him. For Gage, is never alone. ((Several more character, two main pairings are focused on.))
1. Prologue

A purple lazer thundered out of the hands of a tall wizard, gushing towards it's victim, the Prince. With a simple maneuver, the Prince dodged and lunged for his own counter attack. The Necromancer teleported to the near ceiling, and began reigning an onslaught of energies upon the Prince and his best friend,a Tactician. Both men lay staggered, as the Wizard motioned his grand spell to finish the prince off.

"Chrom!" The tactician yelled shooting out flames to meet the wizard's.

"He's mine to finish!" The robed man yelled.

In a sudden burst of light, the wizard took the full blast of the tactician's flames, collapsing an empty robe to the floor, burning in purple flames.

"Hey! Look out!" Chrom yelled as the tactician was slammed by one last spell of the wizard, knocking him over to the ground.

Chrom ran over to his friend, and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

The tactician's head spun, everything felt wrong. This man in front of him. Needed to die.

"Looks like we got him, that'll be the last of him, right buddy?"

Without pause, the tactician, Chrom's best friend stabbed him in the chest, his hand shaking out of control in the same purple energies of the wizard.

"Chrom! I didn't mean it! It was him!"

"This isn't your fault; he was too strong for us to get out unscathed! Run!"

And with that, Chrom fell dead.

The tactician, from weakness, fainted next to the frail, dead body of his friend.


	2. Training Wheels

3 Years Prior

"Well, we have to do something!" A young girl chirped with concern.

"Like what?" A young adult responded.

"I-I don't know!" The girl squeaked.

The man lying on the ground listening to the conversation between the two cracked his eyes open.

"Hey! He's awake!"

The quiet one on the ground looked up. He saw a young man, with a good build that had short, wavy blue hair. He had silver shoulder guards, with exposed arms and a lightweight tunic. The girl, looked much more civilized. She wore a tan dress, and a big smile.

"There's a better place to sleep than out here on the ground, y'know." The man snorted.

He outstretched a hand, and the figure in the grass took it and got up.

"You okay, stranger?" The man said curiously.

"Yes, thank you, Chrom." The recently awoken person said.

"Hey, you knew my name. How's that? Do I know you?"

"Well, err. I don't know. It just came to me I guess." The sleepy one said scratching his head.

"Odd. What's your name?"

"My name is... My name... I don't know."

Chrom raised a quizzical brow.

"Milord, this man may be dangerous. He knows your name, but not his own." A third person says, which was not noticed by the confused man.

"Frederick, relax." Chrom added.

"What kind of Shepherds would we be if we didn't help this confused man, Frederick?"

"I'm just saying to be careful, Chrom."

"Lighten up a bit!" The cheerful girl said giving Frederick a light nudge.

Chrom looked at the lonely man.

"Let's head to town, we'll get you sorted out there."

"Right." The bewildered added in a hopeless agreement.

Along quad's walk, Chrom raised a question.

"So, are you a friend to this land?"

"Um, what land? I'm not sure where we are."

"You've got to be kidding me." The horseman Frederick said steeling his guard, which dropped immediately from the glare of the girl.

"Lissa, he could be dangerous."

"You're the only one being rude here, Fred." She said with a frown.

"Anyway." Chrom added. "We're in Ylisse. The Halidom of Ylisse to be exact. We are under the ruler, Emmeryn, the exalt."

"Ahh. I see."

"Well, introductions are in order. This is my sister, Lissa. And here, is Frederick. We are of the Shepherds."

"You... tend to sheep? With weapons and armor?"

"It's a dangerous job. I'll tell you about it later." Chrom said with a smile.

"It's not what you think."

"...My name is Gage. I just remembered. How odd."

"Well met, Gage." Chrom added with a rough handshake.

"We're almost to the t-

"Chrom! The town! It's under attack!"

"Shepherds, let's go!"

"Stay here, Gage." Frederick muttered as the three ran towards the village, Frederick on horse.

-Town-

"Alright, stay together guys."

"Chrom!"

Chrom turned around quick to see Gage running towards them.

"I'm armed, I can fight with you!"

"Right. Stay close."

Chrom and Frederick cut down the first few brigands, until a cutthroat made it's way behind Chrom, his guard lowered.

"Frederick, I'm exposed!" Chrom managed to get out before the bandit burst into flame, and fell dead.

Chrom shot his neck to the side towards Gage.

"You know magic, Gage."

"I guess so, I just remembered that too. This is odd"

"Good to have you on board. Let's move!"

"Chrom, up ahead there's a tougher one. I can tell." Gage shot out.

"How?"

"The way he strokes his blade, his posture is more defined."

"Gage, you seem to know a lot, what are you, a tactician?"

"I-I think so. I'm starting to remember battle techniques.

"Alright everyone, save that woman!"

The same brigand that Gage pointed out was attacking a citizen.

"This one is mine." Chrom said confidently.

Chrom charged forward, and clashed blades with the bandit.

"Leave her alone!"

"Another lamb to the slaughter?" The man said laughing.

Chrom dropped a swift kick to the man's chest, and disarmed the bandit. Before Chrom could deliver the blow, a hard punch from the bandit crushed his chest, dropping his own weapon. As they struggled with each other, the bandit stopped fighting, and fell to the side dead. Gage standing behind the body.

"You can use swords too?"

"Yes." Gage replied blankly.

"Thanks Gage. You're a pretty good partner."

"Really? Thanks."

"Wow! You can use magic, weapons, and you're a strategist? What can't you do?" Said Lissa with sparkling eyes.

Gage shrugged off the praise, but gave her a smile.

"Good work everyone. I hate to say it, but we can't stay here long. The townsfolk will need to clean up the mess. We're to head to the capital."

The townsfolk cheered them as they exited, until they were on the road. Chrom stopped them upon a hill.

"Gage." Chrom said with a serious look.

"Yes, Chrom?"

"I just wanted to say that I trust you, although Frederick may not. You helped me twice back there. I'm not sure what you're story is, but we could use a tactician. Will you join the Shepherds?"

"Ummmm-" Gage pondered.

"Yeah! Come on!" Lissa added.

"Gage, me as a person trusts you, but as my job, I have to be cautious. I would be happy if you'd joined us." Frederick added with a reassuring nod.

"Yes. I'll join the Shepherds." Gage said feeling the best he has in a while. Although he couldn't even remember the "While".

"We head to the capital." Chrom said. "Welcome aboard."


	3. First Contact

-On the road, the party of 4 is setting out towards the Capital of Ylisse. It's dusk.-

"Hey, Chrom. I noticed something fighting those bandits earlier."

"What is it, Fred?"

"I'm not sure if I'm wrong, but they spoke with a Plegian accent."

"I think you're right Fred, I noticed it too." Chrom said considering this.

"Plegia?" Gage said ponderously.

"Ahh yes, it's the land to the west of Ylisse."

"I see."

-Time later-

"We'll set up camp here, we won't reach the capitol until midday tomorrow."

"You got it Chrom. I'll get some firewood." Fred said wandering off.

They gathered around the camp fire.

"How's the blade, Chrom?" Frederick asked.

"You know the answer Fred. New as ever."

Gage took a look over at Chrom's weapon.

"What is it?"

"Ahhh, Gage. This, is the mighty blade Falchion!" Chrom confidently said drawing it.

"It looks strong, but why is it special?" Gage asked dumbly.

"It has been a keepsake for the Ylissian nobles for a long time. It once struck down the Dragon, Grima. A hero named Marth wielded it into battle."

"Wow..."

"Alright everyone, time for bed. Fred, I've got point."

-During the night, Chrom is on watch.-

"Hmm." Chrom mumbled noticing something.

"What is it?" Lissa said stirring.

"Don't worry, thought I heard something. I'll go check it out."

Lissa had already jumped to her feet.

"Not without me!"

"Very well, fine! Keep it down!" Chrom said in a hushed whisper.

The brother and sister walked through the tree line.

"It seems to quiet, Chrom. Where are all the birds? The bugs?"

"I don't kn-

Suddenly, a quake emerged beneath them, and began spouting fire in all directions.

"Chrom!"

"What the hell is that? Lissa, run!"

The two ran in cover as fireballs shot through behind them, burning trees to a crisp.

"What's going on?!" Lissa squealed in a panic.

Whilst they panicked, a large, blue, sphere opened about ten feet away from them. Like molasses, a figure emerged from it, moaning in pain, along with several others. There were so many of them.

The fires still burning near them, they both eyed these black figures, which soon appeared to have glowing red eyes.

"Hello...?" Chrom said in a small shout.

The smoky figures kept walking towards them, and drew out their weapons.

"Lissa, get back! I've heard the legends. They're risen, the living dead."

"Why are they here?!"

"I SAID GET BACK!" Chrom yelled charging forward challenging the first fiend.

The creature was slow, but abnormally strong, as it took many slashes to the neck and back to bring it down.

As Chrom thrust the final blow into his target, he heard one of his biggest fears.

"Chrom Help!" Lissa screamed just as a creature brought down its axe.

The axe, clashed with a blade. The blade, Falchion.

Chrom watched as a man had jumped in front of Lissa, and blocked for her, and soon took down the zombie with graceful accuracy.

Lissa peered up at the man, who was wearing a mask.

"T-Thank you mister."

"Who are you?" Chrom said running up to Lissa with haste.

"Are you okay, Lissa?" He said looking for wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine. That man saved... Where did he go?" Lissa said looking both ways.

"I don't know, that's so weird. What the HELL is happening?" Chrom also looked around, but the masked man that saved Lissa had vanished.

"Chrom, Lissa!" Gage and Frederick yelled entering the fray.

"Glad to see you two okay." Chrom said smiling.

"Save it for later, Milord. We have these things chasing us. Steel yourselves!"

The three bladesmen took place in front of Lissa, and cut down the incoming Horde.

"God damn it, get away from me you bastards!" Yelled a woman's voice from further down the thicket.

"That's Sully!" Chrom yelled.

The four mobilized positions to find another horseman, or horsewoman battling off an undead spawn. Chrom arrived just as she drove her lance home with its chest.

"Captain Chrom! It's good to see you." She said smiling, the tomboyish woman with fiery red and spiky hair.

"Scout reporting for duty." She said with a salute.

"Welcome back Sully, this is Gage, a Tactician I found."

Sully hopped off of her horse, and walked uncomfortably close to Gage.

She looked him up and down, and then gave him a frown. The frown turned into a masculine smile as she gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Well met!"

"So, Captain, what's the situatio-

She was interrupted by the yell of a man. Not a yell of danger, but a rather annoying one.

"Oh gods, this guy again." Sully said sulking her head.

"Sully, who is that guy?" Chrom said raising a brow to the incoming guy who looked like he belonged to a 1700's English Pub.

"He stalked me in the last town I was in, he won't shut up for Damn's sake."

"Darling! Why did you run! Virion the noble only wishes to meet you!" The man with silver air said waltzing forward.

Chrom took a step in between the man and his scout.

"What do you want." Chrom said simply, but firmly.

"You're not quite a gentlemen, the glorious Virion only seeks consultment with the fine lady."

Sully just mocked in disgust.

"I wish to join your little parade, Lord Chrom. I am the finest Archer in Ylisse!"

"You told him my name?" Chrom said looking back at Sully.

"I told him I was in Chrom's Shepherds, I think he's smart enough to piece it together!" She said with a shrug.

Faster than a fox, Virion drew a bow to the face of Chrom, and released the arrow immediately. Chrom only had time to squint.

The arrow never came.

"What the hell?!" Chrom said shouting at the crazy man.

"My my, impatient fellow, turn around!"

The party turned around to see yet another risen dead, not 4 feet from Frederick, with an arrow sunk between the eyes.

They all turned around, and looked at Virion.

"You're in." Chrom said adamantly.

Virion's eyes twinkled, whereas Sully's sunk.

A slight rustle in the leaves beside the party of now six gazed as the masked man approached them, with his sword sheathed.

"Hey, It's him!" Lissa cheered. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Chrom, this is only the beggining." The man said ignoring Lissa, causing her to frown.

"You saved my sister, what is your name? You fight much like myself!" Chrom said with a nod of approval.

"You may call me Marth." The masked man said with a slight break in his voice.

"Named after the legend, I see. How impressive." Chrom added.

"Less about me, Chrom, please understand that you have been warned. I'm not fooling with you when I say this is the beginning. The Risen are a threat." Marth said as he took his leave.

"Wait!" Chrom said. Marth already walked away without hesitation.

"Forget him!" Lissa said turning around towards camp with the whole group, leaving Chrom behind about ten feet.

Chrom stared at Marth in the distance, he was so strange.

Suddenly, Marth turned around, and gave Chrom a brief look, right into his eyes. Chrom saw as a large tear dropped from Marth's left eye, and he continued on his way.

"Hmmm." Chrom thought. Something about that man...

"Come on Chrom!" Lissa yelled.

"I'm on my way..."


	4. Shepherd Squad

The party had finally reached Ylisstol, the Capitol of Ylisse.

"Wow, this place is so... happy." Gage said dumbfounded.

"Yes, and it doesn't seem the quake we witnessed outside a few miles has effected this place. What a relief." Chrom said with a sigh.

"We live under the exalt, Emmeryn as you know." Fred added.

"What do the people think of her?"

"She is the symbol of peace." Fred concluded.

"And a good sister!" Lissa added.

"Wait, so you're..."

"That's right!" Lissa chirped.

"Don't brag about being royalty." Chrom said nudging her.

While Chrom and his sister had a little pushing match, Fred decided to bring everyone back in sync.

"Well Gage, you remember his name and you didn't know he was a prince!"

"Well I thought maybe..."

"Don't worry about it; I'm just messing with you Gage." Fred added with a smile.

-The palace-

Chrom, Frederick, Gage, and Lissa are all visiting Emmeryn. The rest of the Shepherds are at HQ.

Gage looked around him at the golden walls, the beautiful artwork; the luscious carpeting... it was truly a sight to behold.

"Milady." Chrom said firmly, with a salute."

"Peace, brother. I'm glad you're all safe."

"Yes."

"Thanks to our friend here!" Lissa said pointing at Gage.

"Hello, and welcome to Ylisstol. I take it you've earned Chrom's trust?" Emmeryn said warmly.

"Thank you, and yes. I've been invited to join the Shepherds."

"Good."

"Milady, did you receive our reports on the Risen?"

"Yes, Chrom. Other scouts have reported sightings, Phila leading that team. That reminds me, I'd like to have a meeting with you and the council members, Chrom."

And with that, Chrom and the exalt departed.

"Well Gage, time to show you around!" Lissa said pulling his hand out of the palace, Fred following in suit.

-Shepherds HQ-

"Okay Gage, make yourself at home!" Lissa said flinging the gates to the camp open.

"Welcome to The Shepherds Garrison." Frederick added.

"Thank you..."

Ahead, Gage saw three members.

The first, a royal looking woman by the name of Maribelle, who was fast to greet Lissa. She was blond, and very formal, and quite condescending about her social status. She bore the eyes of intelligence.

The next, a fellow named Vaike who was extremely self-confident and efficient. In Vaike's eyes, anything was better with his name on it. Vaike's eyes were like a confident free-rider.

And lastly, a light brown haired woman standing to the side in Pegasus rider's gear, with a soft touch of pink to her armor to match her personality, by the name of Sumia. Sumia was probably the biggest klutz in all of Ylisse. Her eyes were that of a gentle woman.

"Yo squirt! You see Chrom anywhere? That poor guy probably had a tough time without the  
Vaike with him!" The man yelled enthusiastically towards Lissa.

Sumia was startled by Chrom's name.

"He was back at a meeting Vaike, he'll be here soon."

"Um, do you know when the captain will be here?" Sumia quietly chirped in.

"Oh Sumia, you poor girl. She's been scanning the horizon looking for Chrom all day."

"How nice of you to be worrying about Chrom, Sumia!" Lissa said tilting her head to the side, smiling.

"Well I... Of course I'm afraid- I mean worried about him. He's our leader!" She threw in quickly.

"Anyway, who's the new guy?" Vaike pondered.

"This is Gage! The new member!" Lissa shouted, even though Gage preferred to introduce himself. He just chuckled to himself.

"It's nice to meet you all." Gage said looking around. He shook hands.

Chrom finally arrived, walking up muching on some bread.

"Captain! I was so worried! I mean, um, we were so worried about you!" She stammered, quickly walking up to him, and falling straight on her face by tripping on her boots.

"Owch!" She said to the ground, slowly getting up.

"Sumia, are you okay?" Chrom said kneeling down.

"Yes Chrom. I mean no, sir, no wait I mean yes, sir. Wait-. Ugh..."

"Slow down there sport." He said giving her a smile, patting her shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by her

"Alright team, We'll be venturing to Regna Ferox tomorrow morning."

"Aren't they run by barbarians?" Lissa added with a pang of curiosity.

"Yes, but they are decent people. Emmeryn passed this mission to us." Chrom concluded.

"Alright, this mission is for volunteers only."

"I'll go!" Lissa chirped.

"The Vaike is in!"

"U-Um, I..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom said drifting his eye to her.

"It's just, I don't know if I'm ready. I don't want to get in the way."

"Stay behind the main group, and remember, I'm not forcing you to go. You might learn a thing or two from the field."

"Alright."

"Stick with me, and you'll be fine." Chrom finished.

"Okay! I-I mean yes sir."

-Next day, towards Regna Ferox-

"Is everyone assembled?" Chrom said looking through his ranks, everyone checked out. Except one.

"Where is Stahl, we'll need his horsemanship mobility on the field. Weren't you supposed to tell him, Vaike?"

"Woah woah! Vaike doesn't forget things Chrom. He just doesn't remember."

Stahl came riding up. He has brown wavy hair, and green armor.

"Sorry I'm Late." He exaggerated a bit giving Vaike a nudge, but still kindly.

"Anyway Vaike, make sure not to forget your weapon again." Lissa sassed.

"Hey now! I barely forget my axe!" Vaike retorted.

"Good to meet you, Stahl." Gage said shaknig hands.

"Ah yes, our tactician. Meriel told me about you, she's our mage. She already checked in with Chrom this morning because she was actually informed and didn't have to lose breakfast, Vaike!" He said snapping his neck playfully towards Vaike.

"Oh come on! Give me a break Stahl."

"They had muffins and cakes and..." Stahl continued to ramble about his lost meal.

The party continued onward, until they were stopped for a quick lunch break.

They ate, Stahl making sure to harass Vaike about getting some of his rations.

"We're heading out in about an hour, be ready then. I'm going to go rest my eyes." Chrom said and went to go find a comfortable spot in the shade of a tree.

Just as he settled down, he was softly poked in the elbow by one of the Shepherds. It was Sumia, and she was blushing like mad.

"U-Um, I need your help."

"Yes, with what?"

"I almost fell a few more times, and I did fall this morning. C-Could you fix my boots? I'm not sure why they keep tripping me."

"Sure. Take a seat." He said patting the ground next to him.

She sat down next to him, not sure what to do.

"Well, give me your leg."

"What?! Oh, um, okay."

She slowly placed her heel onto the ground next to him.

He sighed somewhat impatiently it seemed, and pick up her leg, and rested it on his lap. He fumbled around with the straps to find that the main strap was tight enough to cripple her walking. He felt her heel to find the spot causing the falls, and finally was able to make it fit for her, taking a few minutes.

"There, all better."

"T-Thanks."

"No problem." Chrom said patting her shoulder.

'That's twice in two days!' She thought, happy in her imagination.

-An hour later-

"Alright Shepherds, pack up, and move out!" Chrom announced triumphantly.

There would be a long road ahead.


	5. The Sacrifice

-Chrom mobilizing with the party-

"Captain Chrom, Risen spotted ahead. What's the plan?"

"Good work, Sully. Everyone, grab a wing-man and stay together. We need to clear this area, and then precede a few more clicks towards the objective. This time, we know what we're up against."

"Roger." Everyone retorted, looking for a partner.

"Watch each other's back, that's an order everyone." Chrom ordered over the chatter, but they all heard him.

It seemed like everyone had found their groups, except Chrom, Gage, and Sumia.

"Sir Chrom, I'll stay alone and form a strategy, as well as analyzing what we're up against."

"Fair enough Gage, but please, just call me Chrom."

"Alright, Chrom." Gage said jogging off, sword in hand.

The Shepherds spread out, and the Risen horde finally noticed them, and scattered a little bit to fight on many fronts. They approached slowly, but with the intent to kill.

Hundreds of yards away from Chrom, Virion had opened fire with his bow. A few fiends approached Chrom and Sumia.

"Okay, these ones look a little slow, but they are very dangerous, Sumia."

"Okay." She responded quickly, in fear.

"Whatever you do, stay calm. Okay?" Chrom said looking at her.

"Okay!" She said even more nervous and afraid.

"Hey." He said turning her head with his finger until she stared at him in the face.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Chrom said with a reassuring smile, finally lifting some of the fear from her.

"Alright, stay close." He said more seriously.

Chrom drew the mighty Falchion, and immediately clashed weapons with the first fiend. The beast's red eyes seemed to bore into him, and call out his deepest fears. The Risen servant and Chrom backed off, and circled each other like dogs waiting to pounce. The dull tension was broken when the fiend's feral instincts to kill and eat anything inspired it to jump at Chrom, resulting in a quick uppercut, slicing an arm off of the beast. Chrom quickly finished the job with a devastating blow to the beast's chest, causing it to disperse in black ashes, dispersing to the ground.

Chrom whipped his head around to check on Sumia, who had actually finished a fiend of her own off, and looked over at Chrom.

"Hey we got two-!"

"Move Sumia!" Chrom shouted as a third Risen plunged it's sword from behind Sumia aimed directly at her back.

As fast as she was flanked, she was thrown to the ground by Chrom who took the stab full force.

She looked up as Chrom grabbed the blade that was now being dug deeper into him, and tried to overpower the fiend. It wasn't working. Chrom let out a small shriek as more and more layers of flesh were flayed away from his shoulder. Chrom quickly reacted by chopping the fiend's arm off with his free hand wielding Falchion, and yanking out the Rusty sword from his body, dropping to his knees.

"Chrom!" Sumia yelled on def ears as he stood up, and plunged Falchion into the beasts chest, and then again to the neck, resulting in the same black ash as the last fiend he had taken down.

After he was done, he awkwardly walked over to the shoved over Sumia, and offered his hand.

"Sumia, are you hurt?" Chrom demanded.

"Chrom, that looks bad..." She said tearing up motioning to touch near his wound.

"It's because of me-"

"Sumia, are you hurt, that's an order!" Chrom said slightly yelling.

"No, I'm fine. But you-"

"Alright, let's find the others. Stay close to me."

She quickly walked to his side, trying to hold in her tears, but did not prevail.

"Why are you crying?" He said stopping, his voice more gentle.

"You-"

"Come on, Sumia. I promised you that you'd be okay. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me Chrom, I'm worried about you!"

"Pshh." He said with a smile.

"It'll take a lot more than that to bring me down!" He said confidently, but was hard to prove his bluff.

"By the way Sumia, you did well. You brought down that one faster than I brought down my first. Good work."

Before she could respond to his compliment, they had reached the group.

"Is anyone hurt?" Chrom said amongst his men.

"No, but Vaike forgot his axe again. Good thing Meriel found it on her way to the mission." Stahl said prodding Vaike in the waist with his elbow.

"Hey Stahl, I still dropped two of those ash things!"

"I guess."

"So Chrom, are you or Sumia hurt?" Gage said walking up.

Just as Sumia's breath was about to escape, Chrom quickly ordered:

"No. We both did fine. A job well done everyone, although I do prefer if we set up camp fast. Let's set up camp a few miles farther towards the objective."

Sumia looked up at Chrom with concern. Why did he lie?

-Camp-

"Alright, most of the tents are up, we need a medical tent at the end of the camp, just in-case." Chrom said.

"Everyone, we depart tomorrow at 9 PM sharp. Frederick, Stahl, you're on watch to the south and west. I'll cover the north and east after I grab some gear. Everyone's dismissed." Chrom concluded, and everyone headed to their tents.

As Lissa was about to exit, Chrom suspiciously whispered something in her ear, and she followed him out.

Sumia watched him as he did this, for she worried for him so. 'Is Chrom up to something? After he was battling with me, he started acting weird, even telling a lie to his whole squad about being hurt...' She wrapped up her thoughts, and decided to follow him.

Chrom and Lissa walked to the farthest tent away, the medical tent. Sumia followed, and hid outside the entrance flap to listen in on them.

-Inside the tent-

"How did this happen, Chrom?! You said no one was hurt!" Lissa said in a hushed whisper, knowing people were trying to sleep.

"Lissa, it's hard to explain. It's so hard." Chrom said starting to cry just a little bit. Not in pain, but grief.

"Tell me all about it, first, I'm going to treat these wounds."

Lissa quickly pulled out her staff, and used her healing magic to sow up the damaged tissue.

"Good as new! Now, what do you want to get off of your chest, and why did you lie to everyone?"

"Alright." Chrom started.

"I took a blow for Sumia, and that's how I got this." He motioned to his scar.

"Mhmm, okay." Lissa said nodding him along.

"This is where the problem lays, Lissa. I'm the leader of the Shepherds. I can't show any sign of weakness, or a wound for that matter. If I'm weak, or I go down, everyone's spirits will decline. I am going to let our troops feel like nothing can touch us, that we are safe even in combat."

"Chrom, don't you think that you're doing too much?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I do. But it's my job to take double, or even triple the responsibilities as everyone else so that we can be successful. I will make that sacrifice."

"Have you always thought this way?"

"Yes. I know it's likely to come back and haunt me one day. But, if I can save the life of a friend, these wounds and scars mean nothing to me. It's just; Sumia looked so happy and proud to bring down one of those monsters. I can't let her be killed, or even hurt. That goes for everyone here."

"Alright Chrom. I'll think about it. Go get some sleep, you need it. It was very noble of you to take care of everyone on the job. Good night."

"Good night sister, thank you." Chrom said walking out.

Sumia had retreated a few feet, and watched as he headed towards his tent, 15 feet away.

'He risked his life for me... He takes on all those responsibilities...' She thought.

Chrom was 10 feet from his tent.

'He wanted to protect me...'

5 feet.

'He shouldn't have to go through this alone!' Her heart was nearly bursting through her chest now.

2 feet

"CHROM!" Sumia yelled running towards him, as well as waking everyone up in the camp.

"Sumia?" Chrom was able to squeeze out before Sumia crashed into his arms weeping.

He didn't know what to say. She was so close to him, and just grasping the front of his shirt, crying into his chest.

"Sumia..." Chrom said hugging her a little bit, and pulling her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's my job to protect my friends as captain."

She wanted to tell him right there. 'I'll face those burdens with you! I'll stay with you, care for you, love you, die for you!'

But nothing came out. All he felt was a small nod from the shaking figure he was holding.

Chrom slowly separated her from himself, and bent his knees to get eye level with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" He said wiping a tear from her face.

She nodded, and smiled happily.

"Good, get some sleep. You're worn out. I'll keep working with you, and we can start fighting better together. That's what I like about being captain, I can forge bonds and friendships with my whole crew." Chrom said mid speech, now that everyone was watching the event from the doors of their tents.

"All of you, I'm honored to be your captain."

Everyone standing at their tent doors smiled, and felt powerful under their strong leader.

"Alright, we both are exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Sumia. Okay?"

She was looking down at the ground, and finally met his eyes, and nodded happily with a smile.

"Thata' girl." Chrom said patting her shoulder, and walking away towards his tent.

"Thank you, Chrom." Sumia said in a soft whisper that only she heard.

'I promise that I will be yours one day.' She thought happily, gingerly walking to her tent, and had a wonderful dream.

Chrom, both strong and tired, stretched out on his cot.

'What a day.' He thought, as he drifted to a long, feather-like sleep.

'Sadly, Chrom is so worried about being our leader, he isn't seeing the obvious signs from Sumia that everyone else is seeing with the way she thinks about him. Poor girl, She'll... get...him...' And with that, Lissa was fast asleep.


	6. Misplaced Conflict

-Morning at Camp-

Chrom was munching on breakfast with Gage as they talked about the plan for the day. Stahl was harassing Vaike and Miriel about food, and Virion was drinking Tea with his very own set of antique Silverware. Today seemed like a normal day.

-An hour later, they packed up and are on the road.-

"...And that's how Vaike got his axe back, he was so lucky!" Lissa said finishing her story to the group, providing a nervous laugh from the forgetful warrior.

"Hey, look at that!" Gage said pointing forward.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Chrom said walking up to the mysterious creature.

It was a white horse, but the strange thing about it, it had wings.

"Hey, it looks hurt." Chrom said lazily bringing up a hand to touch it, but was nearly kicked by it in rage.

"Damn thing!" Chrom said staggering back.

"Captain! I think I can handle thi- Oomph!" Sumia said running forward, to find herself face-planted to the ground.

"The boots again?" Chrom said raising a brow.

"Uhm, yes, err, no I think." She said dusting herself off.

"Well, don't get any closer, this thing's crazy!"

She ignored his orders, and placed a hand atop the head of the beast.

"It's a Pegasus." She said with a small smile, finally glad to be good at something.

The Pegasus rubbed its head against her hand, and was finally calm.

"How did she do that?" Gage said dumbfounded.

Everyone applauded, and she couldn't help but hide a huge grin. Chrom watched with an approving eye.

"I've never seen anything like it." He said raising his shoulders.

"I just have always been good with animals, I guess."

"Good."

"You all go ahead, I'm going to take care of this Pegasus. I'll catch up."

"Alright, let's move out everyone." Chrom said leading away.

"Be careful." He said quietly as he passed her.

"Yes sir!"

-Ahead at one of their checkpoints, a light blizzard in the area.-

"This is it everyone, the LongFort." Fred announced.

"The LongFort?" Gage asked.

"Yes, it separates the borders of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"Good, lets get inside, I'm cold as hell." Chrom said rather unprofessionally, earning the grins of his team.

"Chrom, you must know the khans who inhabit the fort aren't very... reasonable. It will require some negotiations."

"Very well, Frederick."

"Remember everyone; the way we act here represents all of Ylisse. Try to be diplomatic."

"Then we better get inside, before you make us look bad." Miriel said in a snobbish tone.

"Right." Chrom said nervously, with a chuckle.

"Here we are." Chrom said.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

"I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans to discuss political matters."

"I am Vaimi, defender of this border. Do you know how many brigands claim to be Ylisseans? I'll have no more of it. Leave here at once!"

"You are in presence of the price! Stand down!" Frederick retorted.

"You either leave right now, or we handle this my way." Vaimi threatened.

"Vaimi, I think you misunderstand. The exalt Emmeryn herself sent us. Please, be reasonable." Chrom said with a last try.

"Enough! Attack these brigands!" Vaimi ordered to her men.

Four archers atop the wall took aim at Chrom, and released their arrows immediately.

"Captain!" The team yelled as he was swooped into the air, by a flying horse.

"Huh, how did I get on the back of this thing?!"

Chrom looked forward to see Sumia riding the Pegasus.

"You'll be fine captain, I almost didn't make it." She said turning around smiling.

"It's s-so cold up here!" Chrom added.

"Hold on!" She yelled.

"No Sumia wait don't-" Everything that followed was his scream in fear as they plunged down hundreds of feet towards the wall.

"Get him!" Sumia yelled as Chrom held out his sword sheath without thinking knocking one of the archers atop the wall down to the bottom.

"Whatever works captain!" She said laughing as she slowly eased the Pegasus down to the team, who had taken cover.

Chrom hopped off the White flying horse like he'd never been on land again. He turned around to look at Sumia, who burst out laughing, everyone else soon followed.

"What!" Chrom demanded looking around.

"Chrom my man, you screamed like a girl up there!" Vaike said putting his arm around Chrom's shoulder.

Chrom sighed in embarrassment.

"Alright alright, that's enough everyone. Let's go. Gage, give me a plan."

"Everyone listen in." Gage said unfolding a map.

"Stahl, ride around the rear to stop any counter attacks or returning scout parties."

"Roger." Stahl said riding off.

"Miriel, you and me will focus down the heavily armored troops with our magic."

"Sounds simple." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Virion took out the rest of the archers on the wall, so we use Sumia's Pegasus to transport Virion atop the wall, and Vaike as a bodyguard."

"It shall be done." Virion said with a bow.

"Let's go flying!" Vaike chimed in.

Chrom was a little frustrated with their enthusiasm, so he went with them to prove he had what it took to fly.

"Frederick, Sully, you're on the front line with me and Miriel. Lissa will keep us patched up."

"Right!" The rest of the team said, going to their posts.

-Atop the wall-

"Vaike! I see a splendid position down this corridor, shall we?"

And with that, the two went towards a decent sniping position.

"Sumia, I think I'm going to clear the west corridor, and join the front line. Are you going to stay in the sky?"

"Most likely, hopefully I'll be able to rescue anyone in trouble."

"Sounds good, by the way. I never was able to thank you for saving me. So, thanks." He said with a smile.

'Oh Chrom, you're smile makes me melt!'

"You bastards!" A archer said exiting his hiding spot, bow drawn.

"We never should have let you near this castle." The guard said nervously, his hands clutching the bow shaking.

"Hey, I know we are fighting now, but we aren't brigands. Relax." Chrom said stepping towards him.

"G-Get back! I've heard what you bandits do!" The guard said aiming towards Sumia.

Chrom didn't hesitate to walk balk into the line of fire, and start walking towards him again.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, or what your name is. But so help me god, if you shoot, two things could happen. If you hit her, or even close to her, you're dead. If you shoot at all, I'm breaking your arm. Drop the bow."

The guard was shaking as a whole now, Chrom only 10 feet from him now. Suddenly, like a flash, the arrow was released, directly for Chrom. The arrow simply bounced off of Chrom's arm guard.

Sumia had tensed up, but sighed in relief as if she herself had easily avoided such a dangerous shot.

Chrom looked down where the arrow hit, and it hadn't even dented the steel arm guard. Chrom looked back up at the guard, and walked up to him, immediately went through with his promise about breaking his arm, and threw him on the ground.

"I'm letting you live, thank yourself later that you can't shoot." Chrom said condescendingly stepping over the crumpled archer.

"That was close, Chrom. You scared me a bit there, thankfully we're both okay."

"Yeah, I hate being in positions like those. Take me down to the front, please. It looks like our ground team has finally made it to Vaimi."

"Yes sir!"

"Is it just her left, Gage?" Chrom said dusting down.

"Yea-"

I'm the last one?! You killed all of my men?" Vaimi said panicking.

"I-I'll kill you all!" She said rushing Chrom, who simply dodged to the side, took her spear, and snapped it in half.

Vaike laughed, as well as a few others.

"Pretty smooth, Chrom brother!" Vaike said giving a thumbs up.

'He's so cool...' Sumia thought blushing.

"You monsters! laughing!" Vaimi said frantically looking around.

"Madam Vaimi, we didn't kill any of your men. We simply knocked them out or moved on. No one is dead. Please calm down. Our sniper's arrows hit non vital spots, just crippling with non-permanent damage." Gage said offering a hand to her on the ground.

"You knocked them out?! What makes you think you have the right to harm my men?!"

"What makes you think you have the right to touch my man- Err OUR LEADER!" Sumia said screaming realizing her loophole.

"Ma'am, please, you did strike our leader first." Gage said emphasizing "our leader" looking over at Sumia with a smile. She had her hands hidden behind her back blushing.

"Hmmm." She said calming down a little bit, taking his hand. She started to notice her wounded soldiers walking towards their position.

"Stand down!" She yelled to her troops across the field.

"My apologies, prince Chrom. I truly thought you were brigands. I'll have your escort ready, please come inside."

"Thank you." Chrom said with a bow of his head.

As Vaimi got ahead of them a little bit, Gage whispered over to Chrom:

"Wow, she completely changed to a new person."

"Yeah, that was weird." Chrom said quietly.

"That's what we call, Bipolar, boys." Miriel said like a know-it-all.

"Miriel, if I may, it's because Feroxi people believe through strength, not our words."

"Interesting."

"This way!" Vaimi called down the hall.

"Let's go Shepherds."

Everyone agreed or grunted in approval.


	7. Marth

The party sat in the waiting room, as Vaimi was fetching the Khans.

"Where are these leaders, we had to hike so far to meet them!" Gage complained stubbornly with a sigh.

"My guess is sparring. They prefer war, over politics."

"My guess, is its some hairy old soldier with an axe as big as him!" Stahl babbled like a child.

"Oh really?" A woman spoke walking forward.

"Ehh?! My apologies! I assume you're the khan?" Chrom said with a bow.

"Exactly. Well, I'm one of them. The East Khan. My name is Flavia."

"Well met, we come in need of aid against the Plegians, their aggression has increased." Chrom stated.

"Ahh yes, those dogs. We've been being harassed by them too. Sadly, I cannot give you aid."

"What? Why not? You're a khan!"

"I am _one _of the khans. Our government rules that we must have a tournament, between west and east; the winner makes all the decisions. Lucky for you, a new tournament is near."

"Yes, and?" Chrom's brow twitched.

"If you and your Shepherds help me win, alliance is yours. We are allowed to choose our champions to represent us. That's you."

"Ylisse needs me, so yes. We'll represent you."

"Be wary, Chrom. The opposing champion is very capable." She warned.

"It won't be a problem." Chrom assured confidently.

-Tournament night-

The arena was decently small, about 100 feet by 80, and only two champions stood in the ring.

"Hey! Fred!" It's Marth out there!" Lissa squirmed.

"Yes. I see him. Chrom will need to be careful, that man is swift."

"He's kind of dreamy..." Lissa said quietly.

"Remember who to root for, Lissa." Miriel added quickly.

The two bladesmen stared each other down, and prepared to charge.

"Marth, a question before we begin?"

"..."

"Very well."

The two men drew swords, Chrom's Falchion glimmering in the light. He looked over, to see Marth also wielded Falchion, glimmering.

"How did you get that... There's no way!" Chrom said completely dumbfounded.

"There's only one Falchion!"

Chrom charged forward, and clashed blades with Marth, who seemed to already know his moves. They twist and turned for minutes, neither finding an opening.

They both paused for a breath.

"Who taught you to fight like that?!" Chrom said breathing heavily.

Marth charged forward, and almost got Chrom's arm.

"My father!" He yelled, missing barely.

Chrom dodged, and quickly shot out:

"Who is your father, Marth! Tell me!"

"I've said enough!"

The two ran at each other, but Chrom used a quick side step to disarm Marth's Falchion, and pointed his own at Marth's chest.

"I won."

Chrom lowered his Falchion, and the crowd applauded. He walked over, and picked up Marth's blade. No doubt about it, it was the same sword as his own, a one of a kind.

"I don't quite understand how you got this, but you fought well." Chrom said handing the blade over.

"Your father must be strong; your movements are swift, almost as swift as me."

"Thank you..." Marth said taking the blade, and leaving quietly.

Chrom took his exit out the East Khan door.

"Chrom! Well fought." Flavia said patting him on the back.

"Thank you."

"Importantly, you have our alliance."

"Thank you Flavia, I'm honored."

"And you have my respect." A rather large, hairy man said walking forward.

"Have we met?" Chrom pondered.

"I, am the West Khan."

Gage quickly elbowed Stahl, who quietly laughed.

"An honor." Chrom said bowing, again.

"I thought my swordsman would really win this year!"

"Yes, Marth. That man is so mysterious. And strong." Chrom put.

"As West khan, I reward you with my old champion, Lon'qu. He is very capable, and will hold his own in a fight." The khan said motioning for a quiet man to walk forward.

The man remained speechless.

"Thank you, are you willing to join us, Lon'qu?"

"My blade, is yours."

-Days later, at the capital of Ylisse-

"Chrom, what news do you bring?" Emmeryn said gracefully.

"We have aid, from Regna Ferox."

"Perfect. Sending you was the right choice."

"With their troops we-

"My lord! The Plegians have invaded! They have Maribelle!" The Pegasus rider Phila yelled entering.

"Calm yourself, Phila." Emmeryn stated coolly.

"The Plegian King Gangrel claims Ylisseans were invading his land, we have to stop him!"

"Yeah, why should we trust The Mad King of Plegia!" Chrom threw in.

"Enough." Emmeryn said firmly.

"We cannot have war between nations; I will offer a peace meeting."

"You're going to trust that bastard?!" Chrom threw in.

"I have to, Chrom. You of all people should know that as leaders, we take responsibility. Even you, Phila, as leader of the Pegasus scouts."

"Very well." Chrom and Phila stated, backing down.

"Thank you." She said warmly.

"The Pegasus knights will join you."

"The Shepherds as well."

-Nightfall-

Sumia and Chrom are walking down a corridor in the palace.

"Anyway, it was pretty weird. I have no idea how he had Falchion... There is only one, it may be a replica."

"Either way, you were the best, Chrom."

"Really? Thanks."

"In fact, you're the strongest-"

"Uh oh! Umph!"

"What Chrom, what is it?!"

Chrom staggered to his feet.

"That was weird, I almost tripped. Gods that was close!"

He looked over, to see her giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I think the gang is going to love this story. Mighty Prince Chrom, wielder of Falchion, can't even watch his step!"

"Hey now! You trip on a regular basis! It may just be because of boots, but still!"

"Okay. You're right." She said looking at him, with a smile.

The silence began to get awkward.

"What?" He said, perking his own smile.

"I'm still telling them."

"Come on! What would you have me do? Fall in front of everyone instead?"

"Well I suppose you COULD do something for me."

"Good, what is it?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

'Go on Sumia!' Her mind rattled.

"I've been practicing my cooking, could you try some of the product?"

"What, oh, alright! That sounds easy!"

"Uhm, okay, great! After the mission, I'll need you then."

"Sounds good. You won't tell, right?"

"Nope!"

They continued walking.

'What the hell was that Sumia!? Cooking?! Now you have to learn to cook to make the story real! You should have just told him you love him!' Her mind battled itself on an eternal battleground.

"Alright, let's get to the team."

"Okay." She mumbled with a sigh.


	8. The Mad King's Reign

The group prepared for the rescue, silence strewn about.

"Okay, is everyone all ready?"

"Yup." Everyone chimed.

"Sis, you ready?" Chrom asked Emmeryn

"Yes."

"Wait!" A little boy no more than 13 years of age staggered forward.

"Ricken, what is it?" Chrom said kneeling down.

"I can help too!"

"Heh, sorry squirt." Chrom said ruffling Ricken's hair.

"Come on! I can fight!"

"Not today Ricken, I need you to defend Ylisse. Can you do that for me?"

"Humph!" Ricken mumbled crossing his arms.

"Alright! Everyone! Time to move!"

'I'll show Chrom how useful I can be...'

-Border, time later-

The border between Ylisse and Plegia was very mountainous, covered in windy slopes.

"Ahhh! The exalt herself!" The voice of king Gangrel dragged chiming over the field. He stood atop a rock with his assistant, Aversa.

"Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn yelled.

"Ahh, yes, the blond wench!" Gangrel chuckled motioning with his hand to where she was.

"Maribelle!" Lissa yelled uncontrollably.

"Lissa, darling, don't worry about me!" Maribelle returned.

"Emmeryn, I give you this offer only one time. Give me the fire emblem, or she dies!" Gangrel grimaced in hunger.

"Ylisse's most sacred treasure... It's only to be used in humanities need! Why do you want it?" The exalt stammered.

"Revenge for what the last exalt of Ylisse did to my people."

"That is in the past-" She was interrupted.

"ENOUGH TALK. KILL THEM!

A few guards motioned towards Emmeryn, but were cut down by Chrom.

"YES! WAR! I HAVE MY WAR! HAVE AT 'EM BOYS!" Gangrel yelled exiting the field laughing like he'd won the lottery.

Maribelle felt the grip of the guard around her tighter, as he lifted his weapon to kill her.

Suddenly, the man flew, hundreds of feet towards the mountain.

"Run, follow me milady!" Ricken said wiping his hands after firing his spell.

"Ricken?! What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later! Come on!" And the two ran towards the Shepherds position.

The Shepherds where spread out, and battling Plegians left and right. Ricken finally found them.

"Captain Chrom! I found Maribelle!" He put forth, huffing from fatique.

"Ricken?!"

"Chrom, we need to get out of here!" Gage said blocking an attack.

"Gangrel has an entire army mobilized, we'll get routed!" Another Shepherd yelled.

"You heard the man! Everyone! Retreat!" Chrom ordered.

They were scattered, but funneled down the road. Sully got hit in the chest with an arrow, and fell from her horse. Arrows were flying everywhere.

"Sumia! Get Emmeryn and the young ones out!" Chrom yelled lifting Ricken onto her Pegasus, followed by Maribelle.

"You come too!" Sumia said grabbing his hand.

Chrom quickly ducked from an arrow, but looked up at her and smiled as best as he could.

"That's an order, Sumia. I've got a flock to tend to." He said shaking her hand off.

Chrom quickly patted the horse's rear, causing it to soar into the sky, taking the four to safety.

'Be safe.' Chrom thought walking towards the battle, fallen comrades strewn about.

"Lissa! Get the wounded to cover! We need to regroup- Ack!"

Chrom dropped to a knee. His vision became a blur. An arrow was sunk deep into his gut.

He sat, watching as all around him; people struggled for their lives, using their bare hands to fight off the attackers.

"Chrom! We need to get out!" Gage said pulling him up and leaning on a shoulder.

"What about the others?" Chrom mumbled, suddenly tired, coughing up blood.

"Some will make it! They have to!"

And from there, Chrom blacked out to see Stahl riding towards a volley of archers to protect a downed Miriel and Vaike.

-Sky, towards Ylisstol-

"We need to go back and help Captain Chrom!" Ricken chanted again, after many times.

"Ricken..." Emmeryn said softly.

"Enough, Ricken." Maribelle added.

"Why won't you help him? I would have stayed behind and helped! Do you girls even care about him?!"

Maribelle whispered something to Ricken, shutting him up.

"Oh... I didn't know..."

Emmeryn placed her hand on Sumia's shoulder.

"My brother is too reckless to die, he will return."

The rest of the ride was a symphony of silence with the harmony of Sumia's tragic weeps. This moment would scar the four for the rest of their lives.


	9. Trial By Fire

-Ylisse, capital.-

The gates. Everything about the gates, the designs, the touch, Sumia knew it all. She'd been watching the gates without pause for a week, awaiting the arrival of The Shepherds. She was done crying, for days in fact. It was not physically possible for her to cry anymore. Emmeryn couldn't get her to relax, no matter how long she sat.

Sumia finally fell asleep, in her bed inside the Shepherds HQ, for hours on end.

It was roughly midnight when the city gates creaked open, with a pair of horses strolling inside. Atop the horses, Frederick, Lissa, Gage, Sully, Vaike, and Chrom.

Most were asleep from exhaustion, only Frederick awake. He led the horses to Emmeryn, with help of local townsfolk.

"Six of you." Emmern said without turning around.

"Gangrel..." Frederick muttered.

"Peace, we save our anger for another day. Rest, head to the HQ."

-Day Later-

Everyone was in bed, except for Chrom.

Sumia opened her eyes slowly, to see Sully in the next bed, Lissa following.

'They're back!'

She jumped out of bed, and barged into the Male Shepherds sleeping quarters, not caring.

Her heart tore itself to pieces when she only saw three beds occupied, Fred, Gage, and Vaike.

'There was only two in our quarters, which means...'

She ran out of the tent, and finally saw Chrom, kneeling in front of a tree in the distance.

She stopped, 10 feet away from him. He had planted four graves, one for Stahl, who sacrificed himself to save Vaike, and tried to save Miriel. Another for Virion who died getting Sully back on her horse, and down the road safety. A third for Lan'qu, who accepted a barrage of arrows for Lissa, and lastly, Miriel, who was caught fighting in the open.

Chrom stood up, and sensing Sumia's presence, walked over to her.

"Is everyone okay?" He said dully, expressionless.

"Yes..." She mumbled looking down, ashamed.

"Good work." He said walking past her, his eyes still cold.

"Chrom!"

"Hmm?"

"I... I want you to fulfill your promise. Right now."

"Why."

"It will raise both of our minds, just for a brief moment. Please?"

-10 minutes later.-

Chrom sat at a table, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

Sumia walked up with a large Pie, and set it down.

"Does it smell good?"

"Hnn." He said with slight approval.

She sat down, across from him.

"Well, go on!" She said trying to bolster the mood.

He took a small bite, expecting it to taste awful. He discovered that it was okay, not that good. He took another bite. It tasted a little better, and he kept munching until he had confirmed it was the best tasting pie he had every eaten.

"This... is really good. I didn't know you could bake, Sumia."

"Oh, it took me roughly twelve tries, so it can't be that special. It was my project before the mission."

"Twelve tries?"

"Yes, I really wanted to make you happy."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Can I..." She paused.

"Hnn?" His eyes glanced up from the plate.

"Can I eat with you?"

"You made it, of course you can."

She got up, and sat right next to him.

"Hmmm, I haven't tested it yet."

She took a small piece, and set it in front of her.

She was about to take a bite, but she saw Chrom's hand was shaking a little bit, until it got faster.

"Chrom?" She said gently looking over to see he had begun crying.

"I couldn't save them. I swear to god Sumia, I tried."

"Hey, hey, hey." She said hugging him, and he was quick to hug back sobbing into he shoulder.

"Gods, I can still hear it now. Everyone calling for my help, and I couldn't! I tried! Please, believe me, I tried!"

Sumia finally noticed the odd feeling on Chrom's chest, that it was completely covered in bandages under his shirt.

"You can only do so much..." She said trying not to cry, but didn't prevail.

The two sat, weeping for a minute.

"I-I was hoping, maybe this time, I could help you Chrom. To be strong and not cry, but I failed. I heard what you said about responsibility in the tent months back, you shouldn't burden yourself so much!"

Chrom separated them immediately.

"Don't, you, ever. Say you're a failure to me again. You hear me?" Chrom said firmly.

"Y-Yes. I'm s-so sorry!" She said throwing herself in his arms this time, and he allowed it.

"You did good, Sumia. You did good. You got your job done. You're anything but a failure to me." Chrom said, finally smiling.

"Okay." She said quietly, muffled by his chest.

He patted her head, and then got up.

"Take it easy, Sumia. You deserve the break." Chrom said walking off.

"Chrom, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, and faced her.

"Yes?"

"I-, u-um, you... Never mind..." She said giving up.

"Thanks for the pie." He assured.

'Did he just wink at me?'

-That night-

Chrom is alone.

"Chrom?" Gage said walking up.

"Oh hey, just thinking."

"Ahh."

"You know, Gangrel is being so hostile towards Ylisse because of the former exalt.

"Yes?"

"My father waged war with Plegia for 15 years. Both of us were nearly destroyed, until the war ended with my father's death."

"I see." Gage listened quietly.

"But Emmeryn, she is so peaceful. I will not allow her to die. Even if I have to take the life of Gangrel myself, I will make that sacrifice."

"Well said, sir." Marth said stepping forward.

"You.. How did you get here?"

"My father taught me a secret passage in here." He admitted.

"A passage?" Gage asked.

"The only one I know about is the hole I made during training, years back. It could be used to get in here." Chrom stated.

"Your secret is safe with me, Chrom." Marth added.

"Right."

"I come with a warning, Chrom. The Exalt's life is in danger."

"She is guarded at all times. I don't believe you."

"Chrom, if I told you I was from the future, would you believe me? I am from a time where Emmeryn dies, here, tonight." Marth threw out.

"Are you insane?"

"I expected you wouldn't believe me. Allow me to prove myself!" Marth said drawing Falchion out.

Chrom knew if he attempted to pull out his own Falchion, he'd already be dead. So he just watched Marth.

"I'm about to save your life." Marth said, suddenly jumping to the side and slashing an assassin hiding in the bushes.

A second assassin rushed Marth, causing him to stagger back, nearly being gashed in the face, but the only thing the assassin's blade hit was his mask, chopping it clean off.

Chrom rushed the second assassin, and silenced him immediately.

Chrom checked to see if Marth was okay, but he was already standing holding their face.

"Are you okay? Marth?"

Marth removed her hand, and her long hair fell down to her shoulders.

"You're... A woman?" Chrom said dumbfounded.

"Woahh, and an actress too, no doubt." Gage threw in.

She had long flowing blue hair, and was no man.

"So, was that good enough proof?"

"Yes."

There was an explosion in the distance, so all 3 ran towards it.

The remaining Shepherds, now joined by Marth, assembled outside of Emmeryn's quarters.

"Everyone split up, Form two squads, and grab a wing man. Sully, Sumia, defend the exalt!" Gage ordered fast with his plan.

"You're with me." Chrom said to Marth.

"Hey, Falchion's glowing..." She said.

"What?"

"Nothing, do not worry." She discarded the thoughts.

"Very well. Stay close to me."

Furthur down the corridor, the enemy commander sulked.

"Fate is truly with me today." A robed assassin said, taking a look at Gage, and retreating.

"Kill the exalt, and all of her defenders! Spare the tactician!" The robed commander yelled.

The first set of Assassins Chrom was able to bring down fast, but his guard was open within seconds, to be defended by Marth. Her movements were smooth, and graceful, yet just as strong as Chrom. He started taking a liking to her.

"There will be more in this hall in a second." SHe said taking a breath.

"So, your father must be pretty strong, huh?"

"Very." Marth quickly replied.

"Let's go check on the exalt, I trust Frederick is doing fine with his team."

"Right."

-Exalt's room-

The two walked in.

"Oh! You scared me!" Lissa said, Sully and Sumia both tense as well.

"It isn't too late, you can all escape!" Emmeryn said.

"Not going to happen, sorry Emm." Chrom said patting her on the back, sitting down. Marth sat down next to Chrom, conveniently in-between Sumia and Chrom. This would not go un-noticed.

Marth turned her head to Sumia, as Lissa patched Chrom up.

A light smile entered Marth's face.

Sumia couldn't help but frown back. Sure, Marth saved Shepherds lives, but she was a rival to get Chrom it seemed, but she wasn't sure.

"There you go!" Lissa said happily.

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to get back out there?" Marth said putting a hand on Chrom's shoulder, helping him up. This physical contact with him brought anger into Sumia further.

"Yes, let's go. Be back soon, girls."

"Good luck, brother." Emm added.

"Go get 'em!" Lissa shot.

As they exited, Marth looked one last time at Sumia, and departed with Chrom.


	10. Nebulous Dreams

-Palace Battle-

The Shepherds have cleared all of the assassins, but one.

Gage was alone where the last one lay wounded.

"How… How did you know? About the attack?" The robed man asked.

"We have the power of fate. We will change the future."

The cloaked figure laughed.

"We will meet again, you will be just perfect." The man said before dispersing in purple smoke and fire.

"Gah!" Gage's head pounded.

'Where did all that future garbage come from? Is it my memories returning? I'd best not tell Chrom.'

-Everyone's regrouped.-

"Good work everyone." Chrom said quietly.

"Is... Anyone hurt?"

"No Cap'm. Everyone's all good!" Lissa said enthusiastically.

'Thank god.' Chrom thought sighing with relief.

"Milady!" Phila yelled running through the main chamber door.

"Ease, Phila. We are all fine." The exalt said calmly.

"I'm sorry, they shouldn't have got in, I-

"Don't worry, Marth was able to warn us of the attack." Chrom said, confidently.

"Marth?" Phila asked.

"Yes, she was..." He glanced around, looking for her. She was gone. "Not again!" Chrom grunted running out of the palace.

-Streets, leaving Ylisstol.-

Marth walked with renewed confidence, history has been rewritten.

"Going somewhere?" Chrom said leaning against a pole nearby.

Marth stopped.

"You know, you're a real life saver. How could I thank you? Both Emm and Lissa and... Myself are alright, because of you."

"You saying that is enough."

"There has to be something..."

"Maybe, but I must go now." Marth ended sharply.

"Are you sure? You can join us." He prodded.

She gave him one last smile.

"I promise, you'll see me again."

"Deal." Chrom said with a nod, and she was off.

Chrom came running back in, huffing.

"And that's the plan." Frederick concluded.

"Okay... (Breath, Breath) Fill me in guys! (Breath)."

"We're moving Emmeryn to the eastern capitol, to keep her safe. After that, the Shepherds are to head back to the Khans for troops." Frederick announced a second time.

"Right. We leave tomorrow?"

"Correct."

-Morning-

"Oh boy, I hope you're up for a hike, Emm."

"Quite ready, Lissa."

"Good to hear!"

"Phila, stay near the rear of the column with the exalt. Sully, stay in between the main group and Phila's for status reports. Everyone else, fall in on Chrom." Gage said rolling in his map, and tucking it away.

"Sounds good, nice job Gage. Let's go everyone."

And they were off.

"Ehh, Sumia!"

Sumia was just about to board her Pegasus, but Phila came running up to her.

"Sorry Sumia, I trust you, but we have to have all Pegasi in the rear, so we aren't spotted by scouts. You'll have to walk with the main team."

"Ughhhh. Fine." She said, her head sulking.

-The trail, a full day's hike affecting the group.-

"Are we there yet?" Lissa asked, for possibly the tenth time in ten minutes.

"About half way." Chrom said.

"I don't want to walk anymore!" Lissa said folding her arms.

"How are you holding up, Gage?"

"My legs feel like jelly."

"Want me to carry you?" Chrom teased.

"No, but someone else may. 3 O' Clock, eyes sharp." Gage said calmly, Chrom expecting an enemy to be spotted.

Chrom looked in the direction, but saw nothing, just an open field, and Sumia. Little did he know, Gage was pointing out that she was about to-

CRASH

Sumia hit the ground for the second time on their hike.

"Confirmed landing at 3 O' Clock!" Gage said, laughing uncontrollably, along with everyone in the group.

Sumia just sighed, she was exhausted, and drained.

"Alright you guys come on- Oh!"

Suddenly, like a feather, she rose off of the ground and hovered a few feet from the ground, in Chrom's arms.

"That's enough falling, eh?" He said giving her a smile.

"I think I can walk..."

"Do you want to?" He said still moving forward.

"NO! - Err, I can if you want me to it doesn't matter." She finished, realizing the more she talked the deeper she dug herself in embarrassing situations.

"Hey, you hear that Chrom? She'd rather be carried, by you." Gage said adding some pressure.

"You can carry me too!" Lissa put in, being silently thanked by Sumia a million times over for changing subjects.

'What is Gage doing? He's going to sell me out!' Sumia screamed in her mind.

Luckily for her, Gage said nothing more of the matter, but made eye contact with her, and mouthed: " You're welcome." With a thumbs up.

"And the stirring the pot award goes to..." Vaike said to Gage.

"Oh come on Vaike, I only helped him out a littl- Hey!" Gage stopped receiving a hard elbow from Vaike.

Chrom sighed.

Their chatter stopped, Chrom stopped walking.

"Why have we stopped?" Frederick asked not knowing at all what the conversation was about.

"I've had enough with this."

"Enough with what?!" Sumia was first to yell.

"Brace for impact..." Gage whispered to Vaike, earning a few snickers.

"Enough with the waiting." Chrom said confidently.

"..." Everyone was mute.

"I finally understand why everyone is tormenting you, and messing with you, Sumia. I've been waiting to say this for a long time. Don't make it hard on her, that's an order. Sumia deserves better."

"You understand? For how long! How long have you felt this way!?"

"A long time, Sumia."

'Is he fed up with me? Does he like me?'

"Wait, so if you knew, why didn't you do anything?" Vaike asked. He was starting to think Chrom was talking about something else.

"I was hoping you guys would make a move to fix the problem."

'Problem? Oh No! He doesn't like me!' She panicked.

"And this problem, ends right now." Chrom said firmly.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about Chrom? We're on a completely different page." Gage threw out.

"For a long time, I've noticed something about Sumia. Something very special, and unique." Chrom was speaking very serious now.

'Ohmygosh! He likes me!'

"I'm sure you all have noticed it too." Chrom added.

'He's speaking so high of me in front of everyone!'

Sumia squirmed in excitement in his arms.

"I've come to realize, for a very long time that you pick on her, because she has a weird habit of falling a lot. Yes, it is odd, but I was hoping you all could accept that about her. That is the problem. Falling randomly hurts, and I've noticed we always make a big deal about it when she does fall. That is all."

'He's so strong, and kind and... Wait, what?'

"You said you felt this way a long time, when did it start?"

"When she first fell."

Sumia had found it harder and harder to keep her eyes opened, so she just closed her eyes and listened.

"Wait, Chrom." Gage said.

"Yes?"

"Is that seriously, the only point you have to make? You didn't notice _anything else_, about her? Nothing towards you? eh?" Gage said puzzling together.

"No, just that you guys are criticizing her for falling." Chrom finished.

'I refuse to believe you're that stupid.' Gage thought, shaking his head.

Everyone just groaned at Chrom's blindness towards the girl's feelings.

'The only thing he thinks is special about me is... my falling? I'm hopeless.' Sumia yawned.

"Anyway, Chrom. We were never criticizing her about the falling. You've got it all wrong."

"Then what are you doing to her?"

"Well, I can't say. Just a little bit of friendly peer pressure." Gage said blankly, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Pressure for what?" Chrom stabbed.

"Trust me, you'll find out eventually. I hope."

"You guys suck, you know that- WOAH!" Chrom yelled as he toppled over, Sumia as well.

The two lay there, sprawled out on the ground, side by side.

All of the shepherds were on the ground now too, laughing.

Amidst the confusion, when no one was looking, Sumia got to her knees, and put her hands on Chrom's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"Forgive me."

She pressed her lips to his, for she was both regretting and rejoicing immediately. Soon, it was silent. Everyone watched as without thinking she was growing more intimate with their embrace.

"Alright, you guys pushed her hard enough, let her have some peace. Set up a camp." Frederick ordered, taking authority as the first command was fairly occupied.

She finally separated her lips from his.

"I-I'm sorry."

This time, he pulled her down to him, causing the rest of her lightly armored body to fall onto his. It sure did look weird, since they were both still suited for combat, yet neither seemed to care.

-10 mins-

"Chrom, everyone hit the sack." I'll be on watch."

"Thanks, Fred."

Chrom was laying back, next to Sumia.

"So, all that time? No joke?"

"Yes, I don't want you to be alone."

"I've never really thought about it."

"Trust me, I know." She added sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I failed to do anything about it."

"Hey, I said not to put the word fail near Sumia."

"Oh... Sorry."

He kissed her on the forehead, and moved towards her lips again, seemingly crushing her mouth with his.

"This... This is so nice!" She said.

"Just relax..." He said trailing down to her neck with his tongue, causing her head to arch back.

"I'm... I'm so happy!"

"Then, could you do something for me, Sumia?"

"Anything, my love!"

"Wake up."

Pop!

"Hey, Sumia! Wake up!"

"Wh-What?"

"Damn, you were really out!" Chrom said with a surprised look.

"Where am I?"

"We set up camp, it's about 3 or 4 hours since you fell asleep."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I just set you down here moments ago, when you started saying my name in your sleep, I thought you wanted me to put you down here."

"Oh..."

"You sound down, still tired?"

"I guess..."

"Get some sleep, I'll have your boots repaired by morning, hopefully." Chrom added.

"Thanks."

'One day, my dreams will come true.'

And with that, the team packed up and slept for their journey the next day. Sumia double and triple checked her lips and neck, and felt nothing different. It never happened.


	11. New found Vigor

The day of trudging alone only got worse, a skirmish was upon the Shepherds.

"Chrom, confirmed sightings of Plegian forces."

"Did they see us Gage?" He said in a hushed whisper.

"No. I'm calling out operation Morgan. Send Sumia and Sully down to inform Phila and Emmeryn. I'll follow them shortly."

He trotted off. This would be one of his many plans of action to come.

"Shepherds! Quick! Come around!" Chrom hushed to his team.

"Gage is calling Operation Morgan, you all know the drill. Watch the skies."

"Roger." His team muttered.

-Minutes later-

"Wish me luck." Chrom whispered to himself.

He stood up tall on the road, and walked calmly as is if nothing was up. He looked down the cliff to his right, a beautiful sight. The sun was placed perfectly, lighting everything. He looked back forward, and continued walking, holding his breath.

A group of men emerged in front of Chrom on the road. Archers took positions in the rocks to his left, they stood at the ready.

"Ah, Princey, oh Princey!" A loud chief said walking up, clapping.

"Hn?" Chrom ruffled.

"You've really made my day, Chrom. I'll be famous!"

"I have?" Chrom perked a brow. The decoy was confused.

"I'll be the one to stop The Evil Chrom's reign! Hand over the Fire Emblem, as well as Emmeryn. If you do so, me and my Plegian troops may consider sparing your women..."

"Take a walk." Chrom said calmly.

"What's that, Chrom old boy?" The Plegian chief said leaning forward.

"I will not repeat my words for you, vermin."

"Touchy, touchy! Do you really think your band of Shepherds hiding in the bush can stop my force? Don't be foolish. Lay down your weapons now."

"How, How did you know?!" Chrom said panicking. Classic misdirection.

"I'm not as dumb as you might think. Surrender, Chrom." The commander's eyes glistened in arrogance.

Chrom started laughing.

"What's so funny? Glad to die? Archers!" He raised his hand, motioning towards the giggling prince.

The volley men took up their bows, and aimed at Chrom.

"Like I said before." Chrom said leaning on a tree, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Hmm?" The man said raising a brow.

"Take a walk." Chrom concluded, tilting his head, opening a single eye to look at his enemy.

"Enough babbling. Men! Move in!" The Plegian now more worried.

Chrom sighed, and unsheathed Falchion.

"GO!" He yelled trimphantly, and Operation Morgan took its effect.

The cliff, to the side of the battle, became covered in a swarm of dozens of Pegasus Knights, who flew towards the Plegians, devastating the Archer column, and main column nearly immediately. The Shepherds charging from the bush were only a minor threat now, as they charged forward as well.

Chrom watched in awe, as his aerial assault, combined with a ground assault completely destroyed the enemy's ranks. He noticed the captain, twisting and turning in all directions trying to maintain order.

"A-Archers! Take them out!" The leader frantically barked, to see the last bowman downed by a magic wielder on a Pegasus, who flew away.

"Everyone! R-Retreat! We're routed- AGH!" The man's words were silenced immediately.

Chrom held the shoulder of the man, allowing Falchion to do what it did best.

"Y-Y-You..." The man said shuddering in pain, holding onto Chrom for support.

"Your time is done. Your inhumane war efforts end here." Chrom said pushing into his chest a little deeper.

"Ugh!"

"I would have spared you." Chrom said in his ear.

"W-Why?" The man choked.

"Your words, filled with hate, poison, wanting to ransack our women, spoke for your entire squad, of brutes."

"H-Heh... B-Bastard..." The dying chief said, his last words.

Chrom pulled Falchion from the man, and returned it to his sheath, and threw the man by his collar guard to the side, like garbage. He spit on the man's corpse.

'Save a seat for Gangrel.' Chrom thought.

Chrom looked up at the sky, Pegasus flying around, some landing, it was a great victory. He noticed Gage on the back of one of the Knights' Pegasus. He waved for him to dust down for debrief.

[FLASH BACK. This is just before the battle, when Sumia, Sully, and Gage went to warn Phila of the beginning of operation Morgan, the ambush.]

Sumia was mounting her Pegasus, whilst Gage and Sully gave the news to Phila.

"Don't worry Cordelia, this will set your mind off of it for now. You are in command of the Riders for today. Got it?"

Phila was talking to a young girl who had long, red hair. The girl nodded, and slowly walked away.

"Captain Phila, Operation Morgan is a go." Gage reporting in.

"Really? The enemy is spotted?" Phila said suprised.

"Yes." He looked somewhat anxious to see if his plans would work.

"Arm up everyone! Operation Morgan is in effect! Take the lead behind the rider, Cordelia!"

The rider was mute.

The rest of the riders looked up, and saw the red-head girl looking quite distraught. They went back to getting ready.

"Cordelia, take this man with you on your Pegasus. He's a strategist, and can help you." She pointed to Gage.

The girl nodded, and went to her Pegasus, Gage awkwardly following her.

"Sully, report back to the front with Chrom, by the time we bring the heat, he'll need another lance at his side." He muttered to his scout.

"Roger." Sully mushed her horse down the road.

Phila pulled her helmet on, and mounted her Pegasus at the ready.

-The docking area-

"So, what's your name?" Gage said hoisting himself onto her Pegasus, who seemed calm about it. Gage offered a hand to help her up.

She ignored it, and got up as well.

"Cordelia." She said dully.

"The name's Gage. Well met." He said nicely.

He watched her try to fix some straps on the back of the Pegasus, and then he saw the problem.

"May I?" He said lowering his hand near hers.

"Fine." She said facing forward again, obviously bothered with the whole situation.

He noticed her cheeks puff in frustration, which he couldn't help but find adorable. He bit his lip and ignored it.

"Fixed, it's tight now. The saddle isn't going anywhere." Gage said quite proud of himself.

"Thanks..." She said quietly.

"Hey, what's up? I know I just met you, but something's biting you. Never head into battle troubled, especially when in command."

She turned around quickly, giving him a snappy look. He responded by looking back, with no real expression. Her eyes, had a strange tint of red, just like her hair. He noticed how her bangs came down near her eyes when she was flustered, making him smile.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes." He said, not really understanding the question.

She scowled, turning back forward.

"Great... Another person thinking I'm a freak..."

"Not at all." He said calmly.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well, you're quite beautiful."

"Huh?" She quickly turned back forward, not sure what he was thinking. Her eyes were careful, but showed curiosity.

"…" His stare was blank.

"Do you really want to know? Why I'm in a funk." She said hesitantly.

"Yes. I'd like to have you smiling by the time the horn calls." Gage said honestly.

"I doubt that will happen." She said sighing.

"Hit me."

"I just landed here, from the Ylissean border. Gengrel and his men led a charge onto our defenses, and I'm the only one who survived." She threw out, sounding like she had already died inside.

"..."

"I can still hear their screams. I shouldn't have left them."

"It sounds to me, like you did your job, and saved the exalt by reaching us in time. After this operation, you'll be able to fill everyone in."

"I already informed Captain Phila, but it's not like someone like you understand anyway." She said, cruelly.

"Someone like me?" Gage said, trying not to show his pain.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about death like this. Those women... Were like sisters to me back there. They told me I had to escape, they were the only family I had, and now they're all dead."

"Hn." He thought.

"I'm alone now. Why live, if it's just me?"

"Well, you have me." Gage said, offering a smile.

"You? Are you joking?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I could be your friend." Gage said, with no doubt.

"I mean, I have friends, but my family... Is gone. You don't get it. Let's go."

"No. Cordelia, listen. I don't have a family either. I didn't even have any friends. It was just me, on my own. I felt helpless too, but, I met Chrom, and the Shepherds. I have purpose now, something to look forward to. It's not like I'm perfect though. I do know loss of friends, and loved ones. Not too long ago, I lost four brave soldiers because of me not being prepared. Their blood is on my hands, no matter how I look at it."

She turned around and looked at him once more, with curious eyes.

"What I'm saying is, I do understand."

"I just... Don't want to be alone!" She said, crumpling forward, crying.

"Join the Shepherds afterwards; we'll take care of you." Gage said offering a hand towards her.

She took his hand, and squeezed it with both of hers, allowing grief to consume her.

"Hey, don't worry." Gage said ignoring any boundaries, giving her a friendly hug.

[BLAST]

"That's the horn, and you're on point, Cordelia. Are you ready?"

"Yes... Thank you, Gage."

The Pegasus riders soared high into the sky, in one giant cluster. Cordelia was in charge of leading them, yet she was still being filled in what Operation Morgan was.

"So we swoop in, and the ground team will engage the cavalry, us knights on the archers."

"Right."

"Are you feeling better, now?"

"Strangely, yes." She said oddly. 

"Who'da thunk." He mumbled.

It was hard to hear over the sounds of the flapping wings all around, but they both saw the same gorgeous sight. The sun, by the great cliff. It was not a worthy environment to shed blood in, but they had to do what needed to be done.

"Alright, we have about one minute until we reach the ambush sight."

"Alright!" She said tensing up.

"Remember, as leader you have to make all of these knights willing to fight for you. Give them drive."

"I-I'm not sure how!" She said panicking, knowing time was ticking.

"Remember, do it smart, but have a little bit of fun sometimes. You need to assure your troops that everything will run smoothly, all of the time. Make them smile, give them confidence."

"C-Could you show me?!" She said yelling now, since the flapping of wings was becoming louder than ever.

"Yes, I don't have much time though. Trust me on this. This is called, a rally."

'Seems simple enough, come on, I'm smarter than that, Gage. WAIT, WHAT IS HE DOING?'

Gage slowly, stood up on the flying Pegasus.

"Gage! Are you crazy! Get back in the saddle!"

The Pegasus was flying at an odd angle, and about 50 miles per hour, yet he wasn't falling.

"Those straps I fixed back in the stable, I've got them secure to my legs, I hope."

"You're insane!" She said with a small laugh, but worried to death.

The nearby riders, or wing men started noticing the standing man on a riding Pegasus, leaving them all confused. Some giggled a bit. Anyone would if they saw a man awkwardly standing atop a flying horse, much less the tactician.

"What is that guy doing? I thought he was supposed to be a genius?" Phila's wing commented in the air next to her.

"Teaching." She said smirking.

"Gage, we only have about 10 seconds!" Cordelia yelled.

"Quick! Fly us to the front of the brigade!"

"Okay!" Cordelia steered her Pegasus, so she was leading the crowd in the air.

Gage turned around, while still standing, and drew his sword, holding it high enough for all the riders to see.

"Protect the Prince!" He yelled, his sword gleaming in the sunlight.

'This isn't going to work' Cordelia thought.

Without pause, every rider in the column drew out their lance, and roared in return.

"Go!" Boomed Chrom's voice in the distance, and The column followed suit as Cordelia initiated the charge, tearing into the Plegian back-line.

Pegasi were at every turn, their spears flourishing, under newly found confidence.

"One in the back column, North Side, 10 O' Clock." Gage yelled to Cordelia over the sound of combat.

She flew down, as the still standing Gage, blasted the archer with his magic while still balancing himself.

"Alright, see if any of the fliers need our help."

"Got it!"

The fighting continued for a few more minutes, until the Plegians couldn't take any more. Most of the Pegasi had landed.

Gage and Cordelia still soared high in the sky.

"Good work, you learned a lot today, Cordelia."

"Really?" She said looking at him dumbfounded.

"Yes." He said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry about my actions earlier. I doubted you." She said, nervous of her attitude.

"Don't worry about it, you're stressed out. I'll let you think over about the whole Shepherds thing. Just know, you always have me for a friend."

"Thanks..." She said quietly.

"Hey, Chrom wants us to dust off."

"Okay, on it!"

And the two descended down, towards the remnants of a battlefield.

[REAL TIME]

"Gage, good to see you're in one piece, as well as Sully and Sumia." Chrom said patting his shoulder.

"You too, Chrom."

"Phila ensured the safety of Emmeryn, and with that, we have no casualties." Gage reported. "All knights reported in for head count."

"Good, no, great work Gage. We needed this win."

"I'm afraid there's more to it."

"Ehh?"

"Cordelia here, has news from the border. We'd best gather everyone around." Gage said calmly.

"Right." Chrom said regrouping everyone.

"Hey, Cordelia. I know you've been through a lot; do you want me to debrief them? Or would you like to?" Gage asked quietly, before everyone's attention was averted to them for questioning.

"I... I can do it. If you promise to stay by me when I go through it... Again." She said both sadly, but with a glimmer of hope.

"I'll be right here, friend." Gage said with a smile.

"Call me Del." Her gaze averted, but slowly returned because his eyes waited.

Her cheeks puffed again, Gage's eye twitched at her little tick. He couldn't even lie to himself, He liked her, a lot.


	12. Set In Stone

A full week later, the party is now with the Khans again, planning their next move. Emmeryn departed from the group, wishing Chrom and Lissa goodbye.

Cordelia and Gage discussed past events.

"I'm not really sure what Chrom's going to do about Emmeryn." He mumbled, fiddling with his cloak.

"Yeah, after I told everyone what happened, it was really sad that she went back to her people. Chrom will be okay." She affirmed.

"I think Chrom feels safest when Emmeryn was with us, now she's all the way back to Ylisstol. The border is not secure, you know that. It's not safe there."

"She has to be with her people, so they feel safe." Her eyes twinkled.

"I agree."

-The main common room, Chrom and Lissa are sitting around on a couch, Sumia on an opposite chair.-

"Chrom, you can't sulk forever! I'm sure Emmeryn will be fine. Think about it this way, the operation a week ago went smooth, even if Phila and Emmeryn had to go back, right?"

"..." He ignored her, deep in though.

"Chrom?" Lissa said tilting her head to the side.

"...Hm? Yes? What?" His trance concluded.

"Snap out of your funk! She'll be okay!"

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Sumia rose from her chair, and approached Chrom.

"Yes?"

WHAM

Sumia punched Chrom right in the cheek, causing his head to whip 90 degrees eastbound.

"Snap out of it!"

"Sumia! What was that!" He growled, grasping her hand firmly causing her to squeak.

"What do you mean? My mother told me a slap to the face brings anyone to wits!" She said innocently.

"You're supposed to slap with an OPEN palm Sumia! You just punched him in the face!" Lissa admitted holding her hand to her face in example.

"Oh... Sorry!"

"Watch, like this!" She dashed over to Chrom.

"Nice try." He used his free hand to stop her, and then releasing it.

"Hmph!" Lissa mumbled.

"Damn..." Chrom said.

"I'm really sorry Chrom..." Sumia sniffled.

He frowned at her, but then smiled.

"That was hell of a punch. You must have really enjoyed that!" He said rubbing his cheek. He just realized he was still holding her hand.

"No, not really I... It's the thought that counts. Right?"

"What thoughts, socking me in the face?" He teased.

"No, the fact that I lo-..."

'Oops.'

"Hmm?" Chrom raised a brow.

The Khan, Flavia walked in breaking the silence.

"The West Khan has news for you, Chrom. Please, meet him at once." Flavia spoke with utter seriousness.

Chrom rose with renewed vigor, and went down the hall, releasing her hand. The girls soon followed.

Frederick and Gage stood near Basilio, the West Khan.

"Chrom." Basilio said toughly.

"Good day, Khan."

"We have reached an urgent message, from Ylisstol."

"What is it?" Chrom said tensing up.

"Emmeryn, has been captured. Ylisse needs a leader. Gangrel holds her, and my spy units indicate that she will be publicly executed within the month. Gangrel didn't bother covering it up, so he must want you there." Basilio finished.

"Emmeryn... Gone?"

"Yes. We must act quickly."

Chrom stood still, looking at his hands.

'Emmeryn is gone... That means I... I am...'

"Frederick, we ride to Ylisse, prepare you horse. Gage, you're coming too. Lissa, spread the word to the Shepherds to travel back to Ylisse normally."

"Yes sir." Fred said immediately walking off.

"Chrom, wait!" Lissa said, for he was already walking down the hall.

"Chrom!" Sumia stepped in front of him.

He briefly stopped, annoyed.

"I'm sorry you two, I need to go. Lissa, our sister is in danger."

"I know! Don't you think you should plan first?!" Lissa said crying a little bit.

"Sorry, I must act quickly."

Sumia's hand slipped onto his chest, halting him. She looked into his eyes. She quickly used her other hand to grab one of his. She kept looking, she couldn't say anything.

"Sumia, I promise I would have." He said looking deep into her eyes, and shaking her off.

"Lissa, please. When the time is right." Chrom said kissing her forehead and handing her a small blue box.

He walked off, to join Frederick.

The two girls stood there, trembling.

-The three men are riding back to Ylisse.-

"Gage, if I can't settle the situation down, tell her what I plan to do." Chrom said.

"You mean, use the mark?"

"Yes." Chrom finished.

"Are you sure?" Gage said pondering, looking at Chrom's shoulder. His shoulder had what looked like a tattoo, but was a mark of the symbol of Ylisse. All of the royal bloodline has the mark somewhere on their body.

"I will."

-Ylisstol.-

Chrom walked through the quiet streets, yet filled with people staring at him silently.

Whispers covered the streets near him.

In the coming days, Chrom organized a speech, to the populace of Ylisstol. It was voluntary to listen, but thousands upon thousands came to listen, knowing the attack capturing Emmeryn. They needed a leader.

He slowly walked up, where all saw him. The eyes of the Ylissean people craved a solution, to get Emmeryn back.

"Emmeryn, is gone. I know, she is a much better leader than I am, so I will do whatever it takes to get her back. You need her, I need her, and I, am no king. That is why... That is why, if Gangrel does not step down, we, will have war. I know my father has made mistakes, but I feel that I can stop this. That is all." Was Chrom's last paragraph of his speech, and as he walked off, he heard the crowds cheering him on. The people had hope.

-Weeks later, war preparation. The Shepherds do not participate in war, it is not their duty.-

A few Shepherds sat around a small table in their headquarters, discussing what would happen.

"Chrom said he might have to declare war." Lissa pouted putting her arms down on the table, including her head.

"Do you think he's making a mistake?" Vaike added.

"I don't believe so. The people of Ylisse support Chrom, unlike his father. He has their love." Frederick responded.

Later on, Lissa and Gage were talking quietly.

"Chrom told me he was going to use it, the brand." Gage admitted.

"I know... I don't know what to do about it."

"All we can do is hope for the best." Gage said.

"Also, Gage. Look." Lissa showed him the small box.

"Oh... Wow." His eyes glimmered at the contents inside.

"It breaks my heart." She said crying.

"We'll go to her, together."

"Okay."

-The outskirts of Ylisse. Chrom led thousands of troops and volunteers to meet the Plegian army under worst case scenario.-

After a day's travel, the Plegian army was sighted on the border. The two armies lined up, far away across the field.

'Where is that monster?' Chrom's eyes searched through the Plegian ranks looking for Gangrel.

Gangrel stepped forth from his army, now only a few hundred feet away.

"Chrom! How nice of you to join us!"

"Gangrel! Where is my sister!"

"Oh, she's been here all along!" Gangrel said pointing up to a tall pillar hundreds of feet above them. Emmeryn stood trapped, aimed upon by an archer.

"Now, child. Give me the fire emblem, or she dies."

"I..."

"I'll count to three, or else I give the order, and my army attacks yours!"

'Duty, or Family?' Chrom thought.

"One." Gangrel prodded.

'I..'

"Two."

'What should I...'

"Three-!"

"Wait!" Chrom interupted.

He sheathed his sword, and stepped towards Gangrel down the field.

"So you surrender?"

"Yes. Emmeryn! I'm sorry!" He said yelling up to her.

Before he was twenty feet from Gangrel, her voice came from above.

"Hear me, people of Plegia. Do what you feel is right, not what Gangrel thinks is right. We must all make sacrifices, for the better, of all." Emmeryn said, slowly allowing herself to slip off of the pillar, allowing her to come crashing down.

"No! Emmeryn!" Chrom yelled.

'Keep it safe, I love you Chrom.' Were her last thoughts.

Chrom dropped to his knees, shell shocked, with the sound of Gangrel's overpowering laughter breaking through.

"Okay my lads! Kill them all! Secure the fire emblem for me!" Gangrel yelled to his troops, who stared at him blankly. Thousands heard his order, and the Ylisseans prepared for the battle.

Frederick quickly rode out to secure Chrom, who was in huge danger.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them!" Gangrel yelled.

A lone soldier on the front line of the Plegian army threw his spear forward, onto the ground.

"No."

"What?!"

The sound of weapons and shields clashing to the ground overpowered his ears, his troops didn't move an inch.

"This, is your battle, Gangrel. Not Plegia's." The soldier said.

Gangrel shook with anger.

"Fine! I'll take it myself!"

"Fred, get back to the army. Tell them, there will be no war."

"Yes sir."

Frederick rode back, and turned around to see Chrom slowly standing, his shoulder glowing a sickly blue. The mark of Ylisse glowing.

-Shepherd's HQ.-

Lissa walked into the women's tent.

"May I?" Gage asked before coming in.

"Yes." Lissa said pulling him through. She was crying.

Sumia was sitting on her bed, deep in thought.

"Oh, Lissa, Gage, hello."

Lissa sat down next to her, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sumia."

"W-What...?"

Lissa was speechless, but she slowly handed Sumia the box.

"What's this? Oh..."

Inside the box was a ring, with a beautiful gem attached to it.

"Is this..." Sumia said bewildered.

"Chrom told me he would have married you, before he..."

"Before he what?!" Sumia yelled putting her hands on Lissa's shoulders. Lisa couldn't say more.

"Sumia, he is going to use the cursemark."

"The what?" She said with a cracking voice.

"His shoulder. Do you know of his brand?"

"Yes, it's royalty."

"Correct." Gage said.

"He told me, that any of the bloodline can use it. They use it in the worst of circumstances, to achieve something they truly love. It makes the user blind, but they can feel any movement perfectly, and move with graceful speed. His left eye, will also hold the brand of Ylisse. He will kill Gangrel, but will die as well. That is the punishment of the brand. Death.

-The battlefield.-

'I'm too late!' Marth said running forward to the field.

"Gah!" She dropped to her knees holding her eye, which now bled.

-To Frederick-

"He's going to use it." Frederick whispered.

Frederick didn't even care to cry in front of the generals and troops. He dropped to a knee, and kneeled in Chrom's direction; the entire army soon following.

'Never thought it'd end this way, eh Emmy?' Chrom thought standing up.

His vision blurred, to a complete black. He could feel his left eye surging with power, but could not see the blue light it emitted.

Gangrel drew his sword, and prepared to seize the fire emblem.

"Preparing to die, just like your father, Chrom?" Gangrel taunted, rushing him.

Falchion clashed with Gangrel's blade, followed by a quick sidestep maneuver to catch Gangrel off guard. Chrom was only able to inflict a small cut, but quickly backed off to avoid being counter attacked.

"Gangrel. This is your only chance for forgiveness. Surrender."

"Go to hell."

"Looking forward to it." Chrom said rushing forward, knocking his blade to the side, and bringing Falchion into contact with Gangrel's heart, in one swift moment.

'Did I do good, dad?' Chrom dropped next to Gangrel, motionless.

Both armies watched.

Slowly, the same soldier to throw down his weapon first knelt, followed by the rest of the Plegians.

Fred quietly rode forward, and recovered Chrom's corpse, and nodded towards the Plegians. Trotting towards his troops.

"Let's go home."

-Chrom was taken to a quiet hospital.-

"By the gods! He's alive!" The nurse shouted.

She went to run out to tell the doctor, but was stopped by a woman.

"There's a reason he is alive." Marth said stepping forward, a bandage on her eye.

Chrom's eyes cracked open.

"I can see." Chrom said smiling to see his friend.

"There is also a reason; those in the past with the cursemark have died." Marth said smiling, sitting on the foot of his bed.

"What is that?" He said trying to sit up, soon brought back down from pain.

"Love." She said.

"What?"

"The people of Ylisse believed in you, truly. As did the Plegians."

"I see."

"Pun?" She said smiling.

"Heh, good catch. I didn't even realize that. By the way, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, I had an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Is it still, there?"

"Yes, my eye is fine." She said with a giggle.

"Right."

"As always, I have to go." Marth said.

"I'm not even going to ask why. You're quite the mystery girl."

"Trust me, you won't want me here." She said smiling, leaving.

Chrom sat in his bed thinking.

'Love, huh?'

As he finished his thought, Sumia was standing in the doorway, bewildered.

"Sumia..." He said quietly. He crossed his arms, and looked away nervously, like a child in trouble.

He finally forced himself through the pain to sit up.

She walked towards him, and raised her hand to hit him.

"For my sake, do it right this time. Please." He said closing his eyes.

The hit did not come, only a soft hand holding his cheek. He felt the ring on her fingers.

"You..-"

"Yes."

He put his hand on hers, and used it to pull her to him, causing her to trip right onto him.

"I'm not one for words, and I'll come up with something cool later. Will you marry me?" Chrom threw out boldly, causing him to immediately redden.

His answer wasn't responded with words.

From the corner of Chrom's eye, he saw Marth, as she slowly closed the door.


	13. Gage's Slice Of Heaven

A few weeks had went by, The Wedding was drawing ever closer. Gage couldn't discuss strategy with Chrom for he was too caught up in young love, so he studied on his own, in his favorite planning location near the HQ.

'Hmmm, the border would be even more reinforced with an extra set of walls, and more men on post...' He thought.

"I thought you'd be out here." His red-headed friend said walking up.

"Oh, hello Del."

"You sure do like it up here." She plunked down next to him.

"Yes, I find this cliff rather relaxing, and good for thinking. I come here all of the time. Nice sunsets by the way."

"Ah ah! You couldn't come here all of the time, because you've only came here nineteen times since I've known you." She said smartly.

"Wait, is that literal?" He mentioned, dropping his parchment.

"Of course, I don't make simple mistakes." She said sort of confused.

"Do you like... Write it down?" He squinted,

_'Is she stalking me?_' He was strangely glad.

"Pshhh, no. I know everyone's schedule."

'_Never mind.'_

"And you just... Remember everything?"

"Yes...?" She said even more confused by his question.

"So, are you a genius or something?"

"Do not call me that, ever." She said firmly.

"Hnn, I apologize. I meant no harm." Gage admitted.

"Err, sorry about that. My co-knights would always call me that, teasingly. Little Lady Genius, they called me. It was awful." She scratched the back of her head, nervous.

"Oh..." He picked his parchment back up, and listened.

"It was everything with them, how I looked, my technique, and so on." She told, shyly.

"I never knew the roots, my apologies. I meant it as a compliment." He looked back over to her, hoping to make eye contact.

"Right." She met his eyes, paused a second, and forced herself to look away.

"So. What are you working on?" Nimble as a cat she had snaked her head parallel to his, attempting to look down at his work. Gage felt embarrassed at how intrigued he was being so close to her.

"Ehh, nothing. Just some stuff for another day." He lied, over-joyed that the parchment was upside down after he had dropped it earlier. He wouldn't want her to see any plans with border control. She wasn't ready to see it, since she'd lost her comrades.

She was still close, and now turned her face to look at him. He met her gaze.

"Oh." She said with a curious smile, waiting for him to say something.

"So… Yeah." He was speechless, being a few mere inches from her face. Little did he realize that she just plainly didn't understand personal space, and many other social aspects.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a nap." She motioned to get up, and then stopped.

He had no time to react; she took her hand back, and slapped him in the face.

"Ow." He grumbled, giving her an annoyed look, mending his cheek. He waited for an explanation.

"There was a bug on your face. Fear not, it has been dealt with." He gave her an irritated stare.

"You could have just told me. Damn, that was a real slap." He still glared at her, not content with her excuse.

"A 'thank you' would be nice." She sassed putting her hands on her hips, smiling.

He suppressed a growl, but admitted defeat. "Thanks." He mumbled with a chuckle.

She took out a small handkerchief and knelt down close to him once more, wiping his face of the bug guts. She finished after a few brief moments. He strangely enjoyed this too.

"Alright, I'm beat. She stood up tall, which was actually _very _short, and stretched her arms wide, yawning.

"Catch you later." She purred from a few feet away.

"Any time." He recalled waving.

"Wait, what?" She whipped around, eyeing him.

"What's up?" He said looking from his work.

"You said, any time." She worried.

"Yes, as in, you can talk to me anytime." He said simply.

"What if others think we are... friends?"

"I thought we were friends, have I mistaken?" His insides crumpled.

"Wait, really?" She said baffled.

"Yeah." Confusion settled in.

"Oh, my apologies again. I'm not used to this. Back in the camp, I've never really had a friend before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, as they say."

She walked back over to him. She was definitely awake now.

"There was something I wanted to talk about." She said sitting.

"Yes?"

"Look at this."

She pulled out her javelin used in battle.

"Does this need improvements?"

-Few minutes training.-

"Okay, based on your combat style, you will need a lighter spear. Your abilities are toned, and skillful. I recommend seeking one of the best blacksmiths in town for replacement. Tell 'em you're a Shepherd."

"Thanks for the advice, sir." She prepared to leave.

"Don't call me that, ever." He mentioned with a smile.

"Have I offended you in any way?" Her eyes twinkled in curiosity, and her cheeks puffed like usual.

Nah, I'm just razzing you. Call me Gage. That's an order." He joked.

"Yes sir- Oh, you're sly." She caught herself.

"Close one, but good catch."

"You're a sneaky one; I've got my eye on you Gage." And with that, she finally departed.

After a brief moment, he looked down at his work, and tried to get back started. It was no good, his emotions were flooded. All of the work in front of him was the geography of the same border that she witnessed all of the death at, but he couldn't focus.

"She's got her eye on me eh?" He chuckled to himself.

'_Hell yeah."_


	14. Bonds

The Grand Wedding began in a week. Tensions were light for most, except for the Prince. Vaike, Chrom, and Gage were in a bar, relaxing.

"Chrom my man! We need to like *hic* throw you a party dude!" Vaike said, feeling tipsy.

"Hmm, what kind of party?" Chrom wondered.

"You know, *hic* A bachelor party! A last night for you to be single!" Vaike mumbled downing another drink.

"Risky. Risky as hell." Gage input.

"I don't know Vaike. Maybe." Chrom said.

"Oh come on, brother. It'll be sweet!" He wiped the dripping booze from his mouth.

"I'll think about it." Chrom affirmed.

The doors to the bar opened quietly, Sumai and Cordelia sweeped in to visit them.

"Wait, *hic* where did you girls come from?" Vaike said looking around.

"We came from the entrance." Cordelia answered, not quite understanding the dumb question.

"Oh…" Vaike muttered.

"So, what're you guys debating? Something fun?" Sumia chirped.

"Bachelor party." Chrom muffled scratching his whiskers.

"Well that does… sound fun." She worried.

"I'll probably pass." He assured. He had noticed how it made her feel dejected.

"Boo-" Vaike groaned.

"Well, that's good! We're having dinner at Cordelia's place, want to come?"" She clasped her hands together, suddenly jubilant.

"Would love to, but I've got to go hit the sack. Drinks have me a bit woozy." He shuffled out of his booth, and gave her a sloppy kiss for her troubles as he exited, moaning yawns.

"Gage, would you like to visit?" Cordelia eyed him hopefully, awaiting response.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'm in." He admitted, stretching his arms over his dead.

"Excellent. I must be off to prepare, see you then." She left the table with a smile.

"So… You like her." Sumia cradled her small face between her palms eyeing Gage."

"Hmph." Gage gave her no response, looking at his nails pretending to find interest in them.

"You should tell her." Her eyes twinkled in mischief.

"No thanks."

"You should tell her." She repeated, smile growing.

His eyebrow perked. "Why should I take your advice?" He stirred.

"Oh come on!" She gave him a nudge.

He bellowed a deep sigh. "Very well, I will take your opinion into consideration." He resolved, brushing his reddish hair from his eyes.

Vaike looked up from his daze. "Where'd Chrom go?"

…

Cordelia's household was fairly small, Gage arrived at dusk. He knocked lightly on the door, to hear scrambling and loud noises from inside.

The door creaked open, and Sumia's head emerged. "Just a second." She rushed.

"Hey-"

WHAM! The door slammed shut.

"Alright." Gage chuckled, awaiting to be let in.

After a few moments, a few nail chews, and a minute or two the door opened again. This time Cordelia stood in the doorway, wearing a black dress.

"Hey…" His voice traveled off into nowhere.

"Hi, please come in." She quickly moved to the side allowing him to enter.

"Thanks. Where'd Sumia get off to? She slammed the door in my face." He tried to lighten the mood immediately.

"I think she's getting the meal." She walked past him, trying to find where the mysterious Sumia was.

"In here!" Sumia chirped from the dining room.

Gage walked in, hands in his pockets. He noticed three chairs around a table, and a beautiful roast on it. His mouth was watering.

Amidst his thoughts, Sumia scrambled over to him. She too, was wearing a dress.

"Why didn't you dress up?!" She hissed through a hushed whisper.

"I didn't know-

"Shh, just follow my lead." She turned back towards the table, and sat down.

'What the hell is up with Sumia?' He pondered.

"Please, sit." Cordelia motioned.

The trio sat around, playing with small talk for a while until silence set in.

"So how's the food?" The redhead asked watching gage.

"Absolutely wonderful." He admitted munching happily.

"So Gage, what do you think of Cordelia's dress?" Sumia asked, picking a grape from her plate and tossing it into her mouth, now staring Gage into Oblivion.

"Erm." He continued chewing, trying to act like he still had something in his mouth. After a long five seconds, he finally cleared his throat. "It looks great."

"Really?" Cordelia looked at him in a surprised manner.

He nodded.

"Before you came, Sumia said I should wear these to look more feminine. To be honest, they're not very comfortable. Should I wear them more often?" Her head perked to the side.

'Yes.' He thought.

"If it's not comfortable, then don't. Whatever makes you happy I'd say." Gage lied.

"That's what I thought Gage. Why would anyone want to wear these?" She chuckled at her behavior wearing a dress.

Sumia kicked Gage under the table, Hard.

"…But yeah, you do definitely look stunning." He admitted, glancing over at Sumia quickly to affirm he said the right thing.

"Was that disrespectful or a compliment?" Cordelia stared back at him blankly.

Even Sumia was now confused at Cordelia's behavior. She was truly ignorant when it came to things like this.

"T'was a compliment, promise." He nodded, shoveling another bite of roast into his mouth.

"Hmmm. Pardon my lack of knowledge, but how is stunning a good thing?" Cordelia was curious now.

Gage was about to answer but Sumia beat him to it.

"He's basically saying that you're beautiful enough to stun him."

"Is that true, Gage?"

He sighed deeply, cursing Sumia's name. He was already in deep, might was well just play it out.

"That's right, every word." He said releasing oxygen.

"Sumia stood up from her chair. "I'd best be off. Enjoy the rest of the evening you two." Sumia nearly threw herself out the door telling Gage "Good Job" Before departing.

"Why is she so strange?" Cordelia questioned.

"I haven't a clue." He whole-heartedly admitted.

The two returned to the table, and continued rambling on and on until half an hour ticked by.

"So, what kind of music do you like? Do you play any instruments?" He now confidently looked at her in the eye through time in her home.

"Yes actually!" Her crimson tinted eyes sparkled as she flew up to the table and led Gage to her room.

"Woah, that thing's beautiful." He gazed over at the corner of her room and saw a delightful Harp.

"Do you play anything?" She seemed a little excited.

"Yeah, I play cello. Pretty regularly actually."

"Wow, I never thought you'd be a musician."

"Likewise."

The talk concluded, and he waited by the door.

"So, when would you like to practice?" He returned his hands to his pockets.

"Any time is fine. It sounds like so much fun." She smiled brightly, he returned it.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. Thank you for having me." He nodded farewell.

"Thanks for the compliment earlier. No one's ever said anything like that to me before." She admitted shyly.

"To be honest that's surprising. But anyway, no problem. I meant it. Catch you later Del." He trotted off, waving a hand behind him.

The two were in high spirits for the rest of the day.

-The Grand Wedding. It takes place in front of the palace, where Chrom waits at the bottom of the Great Steps to lead his bride up to the pedestal where he gave his speech prior. The Shepherds were given reserved seating near the Great Steps, since they worked directly with Chrom.

Gage sat in his black tuxedo, looking around at all the masses gathering in the Garden. Thousands of people came, to see the King choose his New Wife.

The music began. And with it, the ceremony began. Chrom stepped down from the steps, and halted at the bottom, waving to his people.

Hundreds of instruments blared, Band, Orchestras, everything. The music blasted over all of the cheering, and proved very moving. The choir joined in after several measures, singing in an indecipherable tongue, that rang of beauty and power.

Gage was looking over the musicians, they were very talented. They may even-. He took a double take. A triple take.

'Is that? No. Wait, it is!' He saw Cordelia playing the Harp, amongst the musicians. She wore a long, black dress matching her fellow players.

'So that's why...' He looked over at the empty Shepherd reservation seat to his left.

Chrom was blushing from heat, and nervousness. The eyes of all Ylisseans were on him, and now Sumia appeared down the Garden Aisle. Cheers erupted from the crowd, as Lissa escorted Sumia all the way to Chrom.

"She's so beautiful..." Maribele said, unheard because of the music and cheers.

Ricken offered a double thumbs up high above his head towards Chrom, who smiled in response.

Lissa walked in a flowing white gown, allowing her hair to fall down behind her back. Sumia, wore a similar white dress, that bore blue patterns of the symbol of the Ylissean royal family. The brand.

'Ugh... Why is he watching me?' Cordelia thought whilst playing, briefly making eye contact with a smiling Gage. She pouted a tiny bit when he looked away briefly, to respond to Vaike.

"Yo, Gage. Really quick..." Vaike whispered something in Gage's ear. It was a bet.

"Based on the probability... And a dress like that... That's a bet I would lose. It will happen, I'm sure of it. Sumia is doomed." Gage said in response to Vaike's whisper.

"Yeah, you're right. I secretly hope so, I haven't had a good laugh in a while." Vaike concluded.

Sumia had made it to Chrom, who now kissed the top of her hand, and then Lissa's forehead for her escort. He took Sumia's hand, and they began to walk up the Great Steps.

"There they go." Gage said.

"What the hell are you two whispering-" Maribelle tried to ask before Vaike exploded in laughter, spilling his wine on his flashy white tuxedo.

Gage's eyes didn't blink.

"I never thought I'd be right..." Gage said, soon exploding in laughter.

"What? What?" Maribelle asked frantically. She soon looked back towards the Great Steps to see Sumia completely in Chrom's arms.

What had happened was, based on Gage's prediction.

She tripped.

Luckily, Chrom was prepared and caught her before she got hurt, but still was funny nonetheless.

"When can I get a break?" Sumia said with a look of terrible embarrassment on her face.

"Once we leave here, I promise. But don't worry, that was adorable."

"Do you know how scary that was?" She said as he walked the rest of the steps, feather in hand.

"Nope, but you owe me."

"Yes." She said laughing a little bit.

The ceremony went on, and was reaching the end. The music, finally climaxed, and ended, allowing the musician's time to celebrate. The crowds were silent to allow the King to Speak.

Chrom spoke, and concluded with:

"All of you, citizens of Ylisse. My people, my friends, my family, thank you. Party, and continue partying! Although, before we go, first, the legend of the lucky lady who catches these flowers, will be next to marry!"

Sumia tossed a roll of red flowers down from the hundreds of feet high balcony to the masses.

Gage was pretty tired, and began resting his eyes.

Plop!

"Huh?" Cordelia said, now sitting in her chair next to Gage and Lissa.

"Oh, damn it." Gage said holding up the flowers. He was not supposed to catch those.

"Gage!" Lissa squealed, and pouted.

"Sorry girls." Gage offered the red flowers hesitantly to Cordelia.

"They match your hair." He said without thinking.

"U-Uhm.. Thank you." She said quietly taking them, her face turning into the same color as the flowers.

'That felt... weird.' Gage thought.

"Oooooh..." Lissa moaned from the side.

"What are you 'ooohing?'" Gage demanded.

"Nothing!" She chirped.

After the laughter of a male catching the flowers, everyone's attention went back to Chrom, expecting the second gift.

"I regret to announce we have a problem. Since my friend here, caught the flowers, I will not share the garter."

The crowd laughed, with an array of playful boos from some of the single guys.

Chrom waved off, and set out towards the palace with his new bride. Cheers followed in the distance.

The walk was a silent and awkward one.

They walked in, and Chrom quickly kicked off his shoes.

"You are very handsome." She admitted.

He looked over to her, one foot in a sock, the other in a shoe.

"I'd say you looked rather stunning." He said placing his hands on her hips, kissing her a little bit.

"What do you w-want to do now?" She said quietly.

"What ever you want."

"I... I think I'm ready."

"You sure? I'm willing to wait."

"Yes. I'm sure." She said more confidently.

"You know what they say, you only live once."

"So could we... Do everything twice?" She whispered tugging at his tie.


	15. Inception

The next few days were quiet, and happy for most. Very few could boast otherwise. But few, is not none. Nor, is it a ton. A peculiar strategist sat atop his favorite spot, working on what could not be shared. The shepherds noticed his consistency, for days after such a joyous wedding, he worked, and worked.

"It doesn't work out. Nothing will be perfect." Gage muttered shifting through his papers.

'Maybe if I...'

Moments later.

"Damn it!" He said dropping his gear aside him for a second, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Don't worry about it, you need rest. Gage." Chrom said walking up towards the sun risen peak, standing next to the frustrated Gage on the ground.

"It seems, as when I bolster one side of the border, there will almost definitely be an opening."

"I know, some things, can't be perfect. The only way to learn the true fault to your plan is to ask-

"No. I can't, and I won't. She does not have to be involved in this. I can't do that to her. Not again." Gage quickly interrupted.

"Very well. I think you'll find the way. I really do. Good luck, Gage." Chrom said trotting off, in an unshakable good mood to go find his girl.

Gage had one arm perched to the side, and the black ink the paper began to haze... He was drifting asleep.

His dream was odd. Gage stood in a field, alone. For some reason, he couldn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, but I must..."

"Don't do it." Gage found himself saying without thinking in the dreamworld.

"I have to kill you, Gage. It's not like I... I don't want to, but I have to!" The voice said panicking.

"Re-think this, please-!" The name Gage yelled was too muffled to be deciphered.

He awoke with a gasp.

"Hey you." Cordelia said jogging up to his spot, holding something behind her.

"Oh... Hey. Sorry, fell asleep."

"Look at this!" She held out a long spear, fitting the description that Gage recommended a while ago.

"Wow... That looks like it was expensive. I hope the smith didn't give you too much troubles." Gage said with an approving eye.

"What? I didn't buy it. I... made it." She said with a tilt of her head.

"Woah. Like, all of the steps? From the wood to the hammering steel in the forge?"

"Yes. I'm quite proud of my work. My old co-knights always bragged about their creations, and denounced my purchased ones." She admitted.

"Oh, that's awful. Still, I'm proud of you for making such a fine weapon." Gage affirmed.

"Thank you. It means a lot. On to a better, and hopefully more happy topic, what is keeping you busy out here?" Cordelia said simply taking one of the note ridden papers at her legs.

"Don't..." He said quietly, realizing it was_ far_ too late.

Silence brewed between them.

"I didn't want this to..." More silence, after Gage tried to explain.

She gave him a sad and worried look.

"I will never let anything like that happen again." He tried to say, comfortingly.

She set it down.

"It's okay..." She quietly said.

"It's not, it really isn't." Gage said taking the paper that was filled with information on how the border where Cordelia lost all of her comrades was lost to the enemy armies, looking for new plans.

"I think they... Truly cared about you. If you were able to escape because of them."

"Maybe." She said distantly.

"They all loved you like a sister, I'll bet. Despite the teasing, you lived on to defend Ylisse, and her people." Gage said patting her.

"I... I think I know what I must do." She took a deep breath, and paused.

"I'm all ears."

"I have to move on, one day. Will you help me?" She pleaded.

"Of course." He said standing up, next to her.

She took hold of her crafted weapon, and braced it. She began crying, and walked to the very edge of the cliff, a foot away before a thousand upon thousand foot drop.

Gage quickly walked forward and secured her around the stomach.

"I'm not going to jump." She said wiping her face, happy for his cute concern.

"Um, alright. My bad. Scared me there." He said stepping back, feeling a bit out of place.

She stood still, watching the sun in the distance.

"It's time." She said quietly.

Without thinking, she drew her crafted javelin, and thrust it off of the cliff, and it soared in the air, until it plummeted down the chasm, unseen.

"Nice throw..." He said watching the open air, quickly noticing her crumple to the ground in front of him.

She was sobbing.

"Hey, now, come on. It's done." He got closer, and was pulled into a hug by result.

He didn't know what to say, so he just let her cry. After a good minute, she finally halted to a few pants every now and then.

"Hey." He said raising her face with his thumb. He stared right into her red tinted eyes, and brushed her also red bangs away from her gaze.

"You did good." He said kissing her forehead gently. "You did good…"

His response was silence. An awkward stare from her eyes. They stared for another brief moment.

"I'm sorry if I-

She kissed him on the lips. A lone, and final tear streaked from her eye.


	16. Rattles and Battles

Gangrel's threat was gone, and new relationships were formed. Peace would now endure, until danger once again found its way to the Shepherds once again, after two full years of prosper and growth.

Chrom's eyes slowly crusted open. It was two A.M. He was woken up once again, after a vicious and dangerous cycle.

"Here we go again..." He muttered, blinking a few times.

The crying of his daughter caused the couple to stir.

Sumia let out a deep sigh as she too, woke up.

"I've got it." He said kissing her on the forehead, and walking towards the crib holding his rebellious daughter.

"Come here." His large hands craned down and scooped up the tyke.

Chrom trudged back towards his bed, with his still crying daughter in his arms.

"Could you?" Chrom said returning to his bed, handing his girl to Sumia.

The crying stopped immediately as Sumia began humming a song, silencing the baby. Chrom loved to watch his wife and daughter. She had a natural talent with children.

"She really loves you and your songs." He smiled pulling his blankets back over himself, and lying down on his back.

Sumia slowly plopped their daughter onto Chrom's belly.

The young Shepherd began climbing up towards her dad's face.

"She's just as adventurous as you." Sumia said with a giggle.

The tyke finally reached her destination, and began fiddling with Chrom's face, pulling and pinching.

Chrom began making funny facial expressions, causing the newborn to laugh loudly, until she finally lost her balance in her crawl and toppled onto Chrom's upper chest.

Sumia couldn't help but to laugh at the little stunt. Chrom tried to help the girl, but she was already fast asleep on top of him.

"She's just as clumsy as you too." Chrom said slowly lifting the explorer and leading her back to her crib.

He earned a sassy look from Sumia after his comment.

Chrom lazily got back in his bed for a last time, letting out a huge yawn.

"I'm going to get some water." Sumia said quietly, placing her feet on the ground.

Chrom didn't say anything, but lazily held out an arm to secure her around the waist and pull her back, right on him.

"Mmm? Whoops." He said devilishly.

"C-Chrom!" Sumia whispered blushing.

The next day arrived faster than expected. A symptom of broken sleep.

Chrom was pacing down the hall of the capitol, thinking about his work for the day.

A palace messenger approached him. His movements bore discomfort.

"My lord, an urgent meeting from Regna Ferox has been called for. What is your response?"

"Send them in." Chrom stated.

"It's been a while since we've seen our good friends Flavia and Basillo." Frederick added, walking up next to the king.

"Indeed. Hopefully this urgent news is good news." He replied, knowing it wasn't going to be.

A Feroxian knight stepped into the chamber. Chrom knew her from a past battle.

"Flavia requests council at the summit. War is upon us." The woman said blatantly.

"Hmm, well met Raimi. It's nice to see you again. You've gone straight to the point I see, what kind of war?" Chrom said crossing his arms.

"Our neighbors aren't playing peacefully. To the west, The Land of Valm has been showing increased aggression in its conquering, and has now turned to Ferox. Their leader is feared." She shuddered.

"Very well." Chrom said gathering the information.

"We hope to see you at the council, sir." Raimi concluded with a bow of the head.

"Orders, milord?" Frederick turned.

"Frederick, we depart at once."

…

The armory was gathered with the most modern arsenal to date. Chrom would prepare quickly.

"Gather an escort. We ride."

"Yes sir." Frederick said leaving.

"Here we go again." Chrom said suiting into his new armor, now fully plated and shining with its recent cleaning. He'd decided to ditch his lightweight gear, and go full suited. He belted Falchion's holster to his side, and grabbed his shield, clipping it to his hip.

Chrom walked into his private quarters. Sumia was wearing a white gown, slowly brushing their daughters blue hair as she slept.

"Sumia."

She looked over, her smile quickly fading.

"I've got to go. Our Feroxian friends are in danger."

"Oh..." Her eyes sank.

"I'd want you at my side... But I don't know what to do about Lucina."

"I have to go." She said firmly.

"I grew up with no parents, Sumia. Emm took care of me and Lissa. If for some reason I... I want her to have a mother."

"Lucina is strong like you, she even has the brand." She clasped a gentle hand to his shoulder.

Chrom stared deep into his recently awakened daughter's eyes. Her left eye bore the symbol of Ylisse. Unlike Chrom's activated symbol, his daughter's was always there. His daughter carried the mark also on her leg.

"I just want you to be safe, Sumia."

"I'm only safe when I'm with you."

Chrom sighed in defeat.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He stared.

"I promise. I won't leave your side." She smiled warmly.

"Good."

He roughly kissed her, surprising her.

His unshaven whiskers brushed against her face, he noticed. He decided to go for one of his favorite spots, her neck. She was completely petrified as he worked his way back up, until she felt his whiskers again at her cheek.

"I wish we had more time." He said, stopping, slightly hoping she wouldn't join him on his journey.

'Me too.'

"I know it's been a while, let's head to the armory."

He helped her prepare, in a more seductive manner than he should have. Nonetheless, they were on time.

"Sir Chrom, I'll prepare the men. We're ready when you are."

"Right. Thank you Frederick." Chrom said with a nod.

"You've proved yourself a good king, thus far. A fantastic father too, at that. If I may judge." Gage said trotting out into the chamber, hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, friend. I couldn't do it without my subordinates, or Sumia." Chrom admitted.

"Anyway, I think we'll join you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, anything for a friend." Gage concluded.

"Right, we'll depart at 0900."

"Sounds good." He exited offering a wave behind his head.

Gage had a decent office inside the capitol. He didn't live there, but occasionally slept in there to finish his work.

"Hello dear." Gage said walking into his quarters, giving his fiancée a kiss on the top of her head. She was reading.

"Is it time already?" Cordelia asked, standing up.

"Yes." He put his arms on her shoulders, looking down at her. He was significantly taller than her.

"It's been, quite a while..." She said nervously, about her combat abilities.

Cordelia had been trying to be more womanly over the last two years, wearing less armor and more dresses. All in all her goal was to be less of a war nut. She found herself, not very feminine. Gage confirmed to her several times that she was wrong.

"You'll be brilliant. Let's go."

The usual embark to Regna began, nothing really out of the ordinary occurred during the hike. Some of their friends had changed, some had not.

Sully was now even more of a Tomboy, fully dedicated to training. Vaike was smarter, because of his petite, brilliant girlfriend by the name of Olivia that accompanied him. She had flowing pink hair, and was a nervous wreck around other people.

Ricken was now a Sage, fully mastered with his spells and in a relationship with more tame with her attitude, Maribelle. Lissa was more mature, and had a crush forming with Frederick, who has noticed, but decided it would be unprofessional to proceed in any romanticism act under his job. Gage was smarter, surprisingly. He could now think of complicated plans in seconds, as well as mastering his combat. Cordelia smiles more, and usually stays near her fiancé.

The khans approached Chrom.

"I'm glad you're here." Flavia admitted.

"Thank you. What is the problem, with these Valm? They are advancing on your shores?" He gazed at the map.

"Yes. But first, we need to sort out _this_ matter. I do believe you know him." Basilio motioned his hand towards a man, and a woman approaching them.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen." Virion alleged with a smile.

"Virion... I thought you died?" Chrom assumed in disbelief.

"Oh, my boy. I thought I did too. When that horseman charged the enemy, I did the pleasure of. Hmm, running away?" Virion said with a bow.

Chrom's rage built.

"Stahl shouldn't have perished for that kind of remark." Chrom warned dangerously.

"Very well! Very well!" Virion retorted waving his hands.

"Who's your friend." Chrom said bluntly.

The girl, about 17 years of age, walked right up to Gage. No one had really noticed her next to Virion.

"My name is Cherche, servant of the duke. And who might you be?" The girl had light red hair, and faced Gage directly.

"Me? Um, Gage. Pleased to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Gage. And, you are?" Cherche mumbled giving Cordelia an annoyed look.

"Cordelia, nice to meet you." She said leaning her head on Gage's shoulder, and clasping one of his hands.

"Pleasure..." Cherche said sarcastically.

"Please, lady Cherche. Time is of the essence. If you would, speak for Virion." Chrom said cutting the drama.

"Very well. Virion and I hail from a land near Valm that was recently seized by the Valm leader Walhart the Conqueror."

"We've come for allies." Virion interrupted.

"I see. Ferox is indeed a great ally." Chrom concluded.

"So, what's the plan?" Flavia asked."

"Gage?" Chrom asked.

"Valm. Walhart is known for his cavalry. That means he will trump on land battles. We need to secure the ports, and fight by sea. Ferox nor Ylisse is armed with warships due to positioning in the world. Plegia. We need to ask the Plegians for assistance." Gage stated, immediately calculating.

The group looked around, but Chrom wasn't too excited.

"Very well." Chrom sighed, surrendering.

After some time, the Plegians have agreed to meet on their grounds through messages and letters from Ferox.

The Plegian capitol was not far, for they were all very close neighbors.

Chrom and his group walked through the quiet halls, and were greeted by Aversa. Gangrel's old assistant at the mountainside battle between Plegians and The Shepherds. Three of their friends died there.

"Greetings, lord Chrom." She slashed with a cold tongue.

"Aversa! You were with the last king..." Chrom called out.

"Yes, I was, as is my duty of servant. Our new king approaches." Her hand guided.

A robed man slowly walked forward.

"Hello, friends."

Gage's head suddenly burst with pain.

'"Kill the exalt, and all of her defenders! Spare the tactician!"' The voice of the same robed man was now in Gage's head. This was the man from...

"Validar..." Chrom said quietly.

"Yes, sir Chrom. Have we met?" The lanky old man asked with a smile.

"Gage, this is the commander from Emmeryn's assassination attempt." Chrom quickly whispered, and Gage quickly nodded.

"You... The tactician himself. You must be... Gage." The king said walking towards him. His hand was awkwardly extended.

"You know of me?" Gage inhaled.

"Me, and the rest of the world! Everyone knows of Ylisse's brilliant tactician!"

"I don't like him." Sumia whispered nervously in Chrom's ear.

Chrom held her hand tight.

"Gage, I killed this man at the Ylissean castle that night of the attack. I know I did. Something is _wrong_." Chrom quickly whispered again.

"So much whispering..." The Plegian king added.

"We meant no disrespect. Now, on with the negotiations?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. We will offer no troops, but funds and ships are yours. Valm is a danger to us all." Aversa added.

"I would spare troops, but we are recovering still. I hope funds and ships will suffice our commitment." Validar stated.

"Yes, yes it will my king. Thank you." Chrom concluded.

"First, before you go. We have one last introduction..." Aversa added like an adder.

A hooded man walked forward, and said nothing.

"Hello, sir." Gage introduced politely.

The hooded man said nothing.

"Sir, please lower your hood. It is a sign of respect in Ylisse." Frederick said firmly.

"You are nowhere near Ylisse... But very well." The hooded man croaked.

The Shepherds jumped when he did so. The man... Was Gage.

"What the hell?!"

"What a coincidence..." Validar coiled with a smile.

"How... How does he have my face... and my... It's me!" Gage panicked.

"My name is Gage. Your name is also Gage? Odd." The other Gage said with an awkward laugh.

"How..." Was all Chrom could say.

"We must be going now. Please, be safe on your travels." Aversa said departing. With the king... And the other Gage.

"Chrom, let's get the hell out of here." Gage said grabbing Cordelia's shaking hand.

The group nearly jogged out of the halls, seemingly everyone watched them. The camp they set up was about half way back to Regna, the travel was started too late in the day.

Gage was alone. He couldn't sleep.

'Gage...'

"What?" Gage looked around, trying to find the person talking.

'Gage...' The voice was louder now. His head began to feel like it was on fire. Gage dropped to his knees.

"Gahh! What the f-..."

"Enough!" Validar boomed, now standing before Gage.

"You... What do you want?" Gage panted.

"Stop resisting me. My son, this power is too great for you to ignore. Your rightful place is at my side. Come."

Gage's head burst with pain again.

"B-Bullshit." Was all he could mutter in pain.

"Gage, my son. Allow me to join your power with Grima, the fell dragon. Let me do it..."

"Get out of my head!" Gage yelled.

"Gage! What the hell is going on? I heard shouting." Chrom said running up, pulling on Gage's shoulder that was on the ground.

"I... don't know.." He muttered. He looked all around them, checking if they were alone.

"Talk to me, Gage." His eyes averted back to Chrom.

"Validar. Validar spoke to me in my head. He said he was my father."

"What?!" Chrom yelled.

"I don't know. I did feel a bond."

"It must have something to do with that... monster. The clone."

"Possibly." Gage thought.

"Remember, Gage. I had to go through with this too. You are your own man, before _anyone's_ Son." He admitted.

"Thank you, Chrom." A light smile returned.

Frederick galloped up on his horse.

"Sir, we're under attack. The risen have encircled the camp, and are using tactics."

"How?"

"They're smarter. They are either learning, or have a commander." Frederick concluded his report.

"Validar." Gage said.

"Defend the camp."

A large Risen soldier stood up on the hill. It was significantly bigger than the rest of the zombies approaching. Chrom made a mental note.

"Group everyone up before the attack."

The camp was surrounded, but everyone had their weapons.

"Shepherds, take out the normal sized risen. Find a wing man. He's mine." Chrom ordered pointing at the large zombie on the ridge, waiting for Chrom.

"This is reckless." Gage admitted. The enemy has better positioning.

Chrom ran up alone through the oncoming Risen. He had no challenge whatsoever. His maneuverability in such thick armor made him a force to be reckoned with.

The large zombie lumbered towards him.

"Kill... King..." It murmured.

"Validar is giving order through this thing," Chrom mumbled to himself.

"Kill... King!" It yelled in a agonized voice.

"I'm game."

The beast clashed it's axe against Falchion. Chrom used his free hand to pull out a small dagger and drive it into the hand of the Risen, forcing it to drop its weapons.

Now weaponless and caught, Chrom raised his foot and kicked the zombie in the chest. Hard. He could feel he had broken bones, and walked forward to finish the beast. Like the others, it dissipated in purple smoke, and ash.

Chrom looked down the ridge to see his men holding just fine. A face he did not recognize was helping the Shepherds. He would thank the man later.

"Chrom, we've nearly cleared out the rest of them." Gage muttered, sheathing his weapon.

"Good prepare to-"

"Look out!" Gage yelled.

"Damn it!" Chrom yelled loudly.

A risen assassin was behind Chrom, who didn't have time to draw Falchion.

"Father, No!"

Chrom quickly sidestepped, to see a dagger an inch away from him own heart. Luckily for him, Falchion was driven right through the assassin's chest. Chrom's falchion, was still sheathed.

The assassin fell to the side, dead. Behind him stood Marth.

"Father, you're safe." She said smiling.

"Thank you. Wait. You called me father?!"

"Did I...?" Marth sunk her head. Her cover was blown.

"May we... speak privately?" Marth asked.

"Perhaps we should. Gage, secure the camp."

"Rog."

-Distant from the team, near a flowing creak.-

"Where do I start..." She said sighing.

"Well, since you're not Marth, how about your name? Unless of course, you don't want to tell me. Either way, Ylisse owes you. You have saved royalty numerous times. Thank you."

"You have to know the truth, Chrom."

"Very well." Let's hear it."

"I think it's better seen." The girl said walking up to him. She stood less than a foot away, looking down.

She looked up into his eyes, and pushed the bangs away from her face.

He stared at her, speechless.

"Oh my god... That's..." Her eye bore the brand of Ylisse.

"No way." He said firmly.

He dropped to a knee, and pulled a portion of her pants down, to see her leg.

Sure enough, right above the knee, the brand.

"Lucina..." He said mystified.

"Father." She said with a tad of concern.

He looked down at her belt, and saw Falchion.

"As a father, you deserved more than a sword and a world of living hell. I'm sorry."

She looked down suddenly. She began sobbing.

He pulled her head up with a finger, wiping a few tears.

"Father!" She yelled hugging him.

'What the hell have you been through?' He thought, holding her.

Moments later, she was tame.

"I'm sorry, father. It just all hit me." She wiped her face.

"Worry not, Lucina." Chrom noticed something on the corner of his eye.

It was Sumia.

"Sumia, you need to hear this."

"W-Why? I already know what you're going to say." She looked away.

"Really?" He said stupidly.

"Yes, that you'd rather be with this girl. She is beautiful after all." Sumia began trembling.

"No, not at all Sumia. Come here. You need to see this." He said comfortingly.

"I don't want to go anywhere near your mistresses."

"This is our daughter. Lucina." Chrom admitted.

"What?" Sumia said wide-eyed.

"Please, come here Sumia. I don't want to have to do what I always do." Chrom warned.

Sumia stood her ground.

"Very well." Chrom walked over to her, and scooped her up. He was much stronger than the tiny resistance she put forth.

He carried her over to the now giggling Lucina.

"Look." He said.

Sumia stared blankly at the woman's face. Until she noticed...

"Oh my god..."

Lucina was teary eyed again. The mother and daughter exchanged a long hug.

"But how...?" Sumia asked worried.

"I'll explain everything, soon." Lucina admitted.

"As for now, I'm happy to have my girls here." Chrom said hugging them both.


End file.
